Pretty Little Scouts (Pretty Little Liars Sailor Moon Style)
by InuyashaKagome101
Summary: There are five girls who are best friends, and they are normal teenage girls by day and Sailor Inner Scouts by night. What if their leader, Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon, disappeared one night on the same day that Darien breaks up with her after Rini came to the past from future Crystal Tokyo? Based on Sailor Moon R series, but added the Sailor Outer Scouts and Sailor Star Scouts.
1. Prologue

Pretty Little Liars- Sailor Moon Style

Plot Summary: There are five girls who are best friends, and they are normal teenage girls by day and Sailor Inner Scouts by night. What if their leader, Serena a.k.a. Sailor Moon, disappeared one night on the same day that Darien breaks up with her after Rini came to the past from future Crystal Tokyo? Based on Sailor Moon R series, but added the Sailor Outer Scouts and Sailor Star Scouts.

Characters: Pretty Little Liars characters- Sailor Moon characters

**Alison Lauren DiLaurentis- Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon)**: Because they are both leaders of the group, but have different personalities. Alison is the queen bee of mean who she manipulates her friends as a group of sociopath, but let's make Serena the queen bee of sweethearts. Serena is still the bubbly, yet klutzy kind of girl who makes everyone smile, and she knows that she can count on her friends when she needed help against enemies.

**Spencer Hastings- Amy Mizuno (Sailor Mercury)**: Because they are both smart people in the group and have wonderful, caring boyfriends, but Spencer had a history of drug addiction- amphetamines. (Don't worry. Amy won't be doing the same thing as Spencer.)

**Emily Fields- Lita Kino (Sailor Jupiter): **Because they are both loyal to the group leader and athletic, but Emily developed strong feelings for Alison and has girlfriends after having a boyfriend. Lita has a crush on Andrew until she caught an eye on Nephrite, thinking that she reminds him of her old boyfriend.

**Hanna Marin- Mina Aino (Sailor Venus): **Because they are both admiring to the group leader and they love having fun, but Hanna was previously nicknamed "Hefty Hanna" before she became the party girl. Mina is a fun, yet funny girl who loves performing arts and that anyone could meet, but accidentally mistaken her as Serena since they have similar physical and biological features.

**Aria Montgomery- Raye Hino (Sailor Mars): **Because they are both compassionate or caring who have an amazing gift. Raye reads fire and predict the future, and is learning the art of becoming a shrine priestess from her cousin named Kagome Higurashi who she visits from time to time.

**Mona Vanderwaal- Iris Shields (Sailor Earth): **Because they are new girls in the group. Sailor Earth is a sailor scout I made up because in Japanese, Iris means "Ayame." She is the sailor scout guardian of the planet Earth, which means she is the Earth princess who rules together with her brother who is the prince of Earth, Darien Shields. However, Mona was the first A member before she became the Liars group because Alison bullied her before she disappeared and died from A. Iris, however, lives to protect Serena.

**Paige McCullers- Amara Tenoh (Sailor Uranus): **Because they act tough and competitive, but Paige is in love with Emily. Amara, in this story like the anime, still shows affection to Michelle

**Melissa Hastings- Michelle Kaioh (Sailor Neptune): **Because they are intelligent, but Melissa is Spencer's sister. Michelle is friends with the Inner Scouts, and have a strong, loving connection with Amy because they both love to swim, but she thinks of Amy as a sister she never have as has an affection to Amara.

**Jenna Marshall- Trista Meioh (Sailor Pluto): **Because they love the color black, but Jenna is visually impaired and can be a jerk who lived with her stepbrother, Toby. Trista, on the other hand, is the total opposite like a nice person, Zoisite's ex-girlfriend but remained friends with him who can see clearly.

**Shana Fringe- Hotaru Tomoe (Sailor Saturn): **Since Shana died from trying to kill Alison for justice for Jenna in Pretty Little Liars, Hotaru is close friends with both Trista and Serena, but she doesn't die in this story. She helps the Scouts to protect Serena from A.

**Cece Drake- Rini Tsukino (Sailor Mini Moon): **They both look alike to the leader of the group, except Cece is Alison's friend. In this story, Rini is still Serena's cousin who came to the past from the future with the help of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

**Toby Cavanaugh- Zoisite: **They are both boyfriends of the smart girlfriends, except Toby is the Jenna's stepbrother, so in this story, Zoisite is healed after the battle against Queen Beryl and was Trista's ex-boyfriend but stayed friends with her.

**Ben Coogan- Nephrite: **They are both boyfriends of the loyal, athletic girlfriends, except Ben tried to assault Emily. In this story, Nephrite is the opposite of Ben like he doesn't hurt Lita in any way, and is revived from the dead after the battle against Queen Beryl.

**Caleb Rivers- Malachite: **They are both smart in different ways like Caleb is a computer hacker as Malachite is always a step ahead against enemies. They are the boyfriends of the fun girl, except Malachite always protects his girl from harm who is revived after the battle against Queen Beryl.

**Ezra Fitz- Jadeite: **They are both helpful and loving to the compassionate girlfriends, except Ezra is a teacher. Jadeite, on the other hand, is a second-hand helper around Raye's temple since her grandfather isn't able to help her much throughout the temple as Chad comes back to the temple from time to time, and is revived after the battle against Queen Beryl.

**Ian Thomas- Darien Shields (Tuxedo Mask): **They love their girlfriends so much, except Ian dated Alison and married Melissa who was pregnant with their child before committing suicide. Darien, however, is dating Serena until he had a dream that something bad will happen to her, so in order for her to be safe, he breaks up with her after Rini came to the past from the future.

**Detective Darren Wilden- Yaten Kou (Sailor Star Healer): **They always investigate the crime by asking the fun girls first and creating situations, except Detective Wilden always picks on Hanna, but in this story, Yaten always asks Mina about Serena before she disappeared because he knows that she can trust him, even though he knows that she is in a relationship and lives in the story.

**Officer Garrett Reynolds- Taiki Kou (Sailor Star Maker): **They highly know something is going on to the girls by investigating the smart girl first, except Garrett was in a relationship with Jenna and helps Melissa cope the pain of Ian's suicide and died on the Halloween train, except Taiki is really smart who asks Amy questions, and lives in the story.

**Detective Gabriel Holbrook- Seiya Kou (Sailor Star Fighter): **They are detectives, but Detective Holbrook is a new detective, investigating the deaths of Garrett Reynolds and Detective Wilden. In this story, Seiya is the leader of the local law enforcement, and is Taiki and Yaten's brother.

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK, SO I CAN START THE STORY!


	2. Slumber Party and Missing Leader

Chapter 1- The Slumber Party and the Missing Leader

After Sailor Moon destroys the Cosmetic Caper of the Dark Moon Kingdom and Tuxedo Mask saves her and leaves her, she detransforms into Serena, her civilian form, and walks home sadly because Darien, who is Tuxedo Mask, broke up with her earlier today. Serena is getting ready for her slumber party at Raye's temple because her friends thought they could cheer her up by having an all-girls slumber party to let their scout leader get her mind off of Darien for a while. Serena packs her pajamas and got ready for the slumber party, wearing a yellow graphic tank top that shows a bunny jumping over a crescent moon, blue jeans, and a pair of white ankle boots. She leaves her house where she lives with her parents, Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, her brother named Sammy Tsukino and her cousin named Rini who plays with her Luna ball.

As she starts walking to Raye's temple, she wonders why Darien broke up with her earlier today, but she can't seem to know why he did it to her. She remembers her last conversation with Darien at his apartment about him not loving her anymore, but she knows deep down in his heart that he cares for her and loves her as she cares for him and loves him back because they are destined to be together, even though the past in the Moon Kingdom was tragic. She climbs up the stairs to Raye's temple, hearing cracks of thunder and seeing the lightning strike in the dark night sky. Suddenly, Serena comes up with a funny joke about scaring the other girls, and makes herself smile again.

Meanwhile, inside Raye's temple, the girls are preparing the slumber party for Serena. Mina brought a bunch of chick-flick movies in different genres except horror or thriller for Serena, Amy obviously brought textbooks to help Serena in case she needed help in her school work during the slumber party, Raye brought cosmetics and new clothes for Serena to play dress-up, and Lita brought her favorite homemade meal that Serena would love to eat a lot. As they finish preparing the slumber party, the electricity goes out, but luckily, Raye is able to light up the candles in her room immediately in case of a blackout. Lita asked the girls, "Whoa. What happened?"

Amy answers, "It must be the storm, but don't worry guys."

As soon as Raye finishes lighting the candles in her room, the girls hear her door open. Raye whispers, "Something's out there."

Raye's bedroom starts to slide, making a creaking sound, and Mina starts to get scared easily, panicking, "You guys…"

The girls get up and slowly walk to the opened, sliding door that shows outside of Raye's temple. They walk towards it, and then something crashes onto the floor that makes the girls jump and gasp at the same time. They still walk towards the door and see who or what is outside of Raye's temple. As they got closer, a girl pops up to them, shouting, "Gotcha!"

The girls scream so loud that they see their dear friend, Serena, was the one who almost scares them to death. Serena giggles so hard that Raye says, "That is so not funny Serena."

Serena walks into Raye's bedroom where the slumber party is holding the social event as Raye closes her bedroom door and the girls follow Serena and sit down on the floor.

Mina asks her close friend, "Serena, are you feeling okay right now about you and Darien?"

Serena answers, "Um, not yet. But I will be okay soon enough."

Lita comments, "You know that we will always be there for you Serena because we value your friendship and you make us smile all the time."

Serena comments back at Lita, "Well, hopefully not too much Lita."

As the girls laugh about gossip and talk about boys, they play a different "Truth or Dare" game where whoever picks dare, they have to drink tea and confess a secret. Serena gives Mina the cup filled with tea, saying that it's her turn. As Mina starts to drink the tea, the girls laughed at her. Amy warns her, "Careful Mina. If you drink all of that, then you will tell us all of your secrets."

The girls continue to laugh as Serena says, "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close."

The girls smile at her, and Serena tells Mina, "Drink up."

Mina continues drinking as the rest of the girls laugh it up to have some fun at the slumber party.

_A Few Hours Later…_

Amy starts to wake up from her slumber where she was sleeping between Mina and Lita, and looks around the room. She finds an empty sleeping bag where Serena was sleeping and an empty bed where Raye was sleeping. Amy wakes up Lita and Mina and they start to wake up. Mina says drowsily, "Whoa. Where are Raye and Serena?"

Amy answers, "We don't know."

Amy walks towards the door, which is opened for some reason, and sees her friend coming to the temple. Amy can't tell if that's Serena or Raye coming back to the temple, so she calls one of her friend's names. "Serena?"

Raye says, "She's gone."

Amy asks, "What do you mean she's gone? She left her stuff here."

Raye replies, "I looked everywhere for her."

Lita and Mina starts to get worried about their friend that Raye says, "I think I heard her scream."

Amy looks and feels shocked at Raye because they didn't sense any trouble around the Juuban District. Amy checks on her communicator to sense Serena's power around the Juuban District, but her results came back blank. Raye immediately went to the room where she reads her predictions from the fire, but she receives no results. Raye goes back to her room, and tells the girls to transform and split up.

Amy shouts, "_**MERCURY STAR POWER!"**_

__Suddenly, she transforms into Sailor Mercury, a blue sailor scout of water and wisdom.

Raye shouts, "_**MARS STAR POWER!"**_

__Suddenly, she transforms into Sailor Mars, a red sailor scout of fire and passion.

Lita shouts, "_**JUPITER STAR POWER!"**_

__Suddenly, she transforms into Sailor Jupiter, a green sailor scout of thunder/lightning and courage.

__At last, but not least, Mina shouts, "_**VENUS STAR POWER!"**_

__Suddenly, she transforms into Sailor Venus, an orange sailor scout of love and beauty.

Sailor Mars thinks of an idea on how to find their scout leader, Sailor Moon. She says, "We need to split up. Sailor Mercury, I want you to find her around her hangout spots and throughout the Juuban District. Sailor Jupiter, I want you to go to Darien's apartment and see if she is over there, but don't go hasty on Darien because Serena wouldn't want one of her friends to hurt her true love. Sailor Venus, I want you to go to her house, and see if she stopped by there. If her family asks about her, then tell her she runs off somewhere while we were sleeping."

Then, Sailor Mercury asks, "What about you Sailor Mars?"

Sailor Mars answers, "I will stay here behind at the temple in case she comes back. Let's go!"

As Sailor Mercury jumps from building to building to the highest building of Juuban District, she scans the whole area with her communicator to find Sailor Moon's aura. Her result still comes back negative, so she goes back to the temple. Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter runs to Darien's apartment, knocks on Darien's door, and Darien opens the door to find an angry, but worried Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter asks him, "Where is Serena? Is she with you?"

Darien says, "No. Why? What do you mean? She's not with you?"

Sailor Jupiter answers, "No, because we were having a slumber party to cheer her up because of your selfish ego broke her heart. We woke up finding her missing and gone."

Darien says, "I'll go find her."

However, Sailor Jupiter stops him, "Don't. She has suffered enough from you. If anything happens to her Darien, I will be blaming this on you. You're lucky that I can't hurt you for what you did to Serena."

Sailor Jupiter leaves his apartment, closing the door, and goes back to the temple. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus goes to her house and finds her bedroom still empty. She wakes up Rini, who somehow is sleeping in Serena's room, and asks her, "Hey Rini. Have you seen your cousin, Serena?"

Rini answers, "No, not since she left for the slumber party at Raye's temple. Why?"

Sailor Venus comes up with an explanation, so she couldn't reveal her identity to Rini. She says, "Well, her friends cannot find her anywhere, so they ask the Sailor Scouts to find her. If you see Serena or know anything, can you tell her friends for us?"

Rini replies, "Yeah, sure Sailor Venus. I hope she is okay because she was feeling devastated about Darien because he broke up with her."

Sailor Venus says, "I see. Well, I gotta go. See you again Rini."

Sailor Venus leaves the Tsukino residence, and runs back to Raye's temple. Sailor Venus catches up with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter, and detransform before heading to Raye's temple together and giving her status report. Sailor Mars detransforms into Raye, and hears her friends' status reports. After that, she gives them her status report, which is that she didn't see Serena coming back to the temple while they were away.

They feel so tired about finding their friend, so they go back to sleep in Raye's bedroom, wondering where their scout leader could be.


	3. A Year Later

Chapter 2- A Year Later

A year later, everything in Juuban District has changed since Serena Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon disappeared. The Dark Moon Kingdom didn't bother the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, and they weren't able to target the Juuban District until Sailor Moon appears again, and Rini was able to come back home to the future. Since then, everyone drift apart like Amy still attends the same school as Lita and Mina, is captain of the academics team, and goes to genius school, Raye still goes to an all-girls church school and helps around the temple with her grandfather, Lita becomes master of martial arts and is teaching students culinary arts, and Mina is captain of the volleyball team and takes performing arts lessons. As for Darien, he still stops by at the Crown Arcade and Café to visit his only friend, Andrew Furuhata and sister, Elizabeth Furuhata.

As Amy adjourns the academics club meeting, she sees a missing poster that has a picture of her friend, Serena, and her information. Then, a guy around her age comes up to her because he sees how depressed his academics captain is. He asks her, "Everything all right, Captain Mizuno?"

Amy stops daydreaming and answers to the guy, "Yeah. I'm fine, and please, call me Amy."

The guy asks, "Are you sure? You seem upset when discussing the weekly bulletin."

Amy assures him, "Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you for worrying about me... mind if I ask what is your name?"

The guy was about to say his real name, which is Zoisite, but he comes up with a name and replies, "I'm Zack Domen. I'm in all of your classes."

Amy replies, blushingly, "Yeah. I can tell because you always sit right next to me."

Zack starts to blush and asks, "I'm sorry. Does it bother you that I always sit right next to you?"

Amy starts to get embarrassed and replies back, "No, not at all. It's not the first time a guy talks to a smart girl who loves to study education all the time."

Zack says, "I'm impressed."

Amy asks, "Why?"

Zack answers, "Well, I tried to get good grades, but it's not enough to make myself proud. Maybe I can learn study tips from a professional like you."

Amy says, "Yeah. Do you really want to?"

Zack replies, "Yeah, why not? You're smart, you go to genius school, and you're captain of the academics team. Well, I like to get to know more about you."

Amy smiles and says, "Yeah, well I like to know more about you too."

Zack and Amy start to lean into each other's face and their lips touch like sparks flying to the sky and create fireworks. Suddenly, a phone starts ringing and they stop kissing each other. Amy checks her phone and saw a text message from an unknown number. She says to Zack, "I'm sorry. Can you please excuse me for a second?"

Zack replies, "Sure, of course."

Amy reads a text message that is decorated with moons and roses and says, _**"Maybe he loves to flirt with smart girls like you. Just be sure not to be deceived by love in the name of the moon. –A"**_

Amy asks herself, "Serena?"

Meanwhile, Raye rushes home from her all-girls church school and changes into shrine priestess clothes. She recently hired two guys to help around the temple while she is away at school named Chad Kumada who is a former rock-star and Jack Tsuchi whose real name is Jadeite. They both give her status reports about their completed chores and in-progress chores that Chad tells Raye, "I took care of your grandfather earlier today, and he seems healthy."

Jack tells her, "You receive an anonymous mail and I made you an afternoon meal and left it outside of her bedroom door. Raye blushes as she daydreams about both Chad and Jack, but she has trouble choosing the right guy for her. She thanks them both, and as Raye enters her bedroom, she stops blushing as she opens her anonymous mail that is decorated with hearts and moons and eats her afternoon meal. Her anonymous meal reads, _**"Wow Raye. Two guys are better than only one guy, but only one can be your true love. Just don't hurt the other guy, but remain friends with him or I'll punish you. –A"**_

As Raye looks outside of the temple, she thinks she sees a familiar super heroine on the roof building and asks herself, "Sailor Moon?"

Meanwhile, Lita welcomes her martial arts students for another lesson in self-defense, and she meets a hunky guy in her class named Nick Shimamoto whose real name is Nephrite. Lita thinks of him as her old boyfriend, but she still has a crush on Andrew. She doesn't realize that Andrew has a girlfriend named Rita Nishimura. As she dismisses her students, she asks Nick, "Hey, Nick. Can you stay to work on your self-defense moves with me?

Nick agrees, "Sure."

Lita helps him pose a stance of self-defense a few times, but this time, she helps him pose behind Nick. As she positions Nick's side, Nick turns his head around and sees a blushing Lita. They stare into each other's eyes and seal their lips with a kiss. As they breathe for air, Lita apologizes about going further, but Nick plays it cool, "It's okay. It's no pressure or anything, right?"

Lita says, "Yeah. No pressure at all."

She starts giggling and sees that Nick is leaving the building, and Nick tells her, "I'll see you later Master Kino."

Lita says, "Um, Nick?"

Nick looks back and replies to Lita, "Yeah?"

Lita says, "Whatever happens in this dojo stays in this dojo. When we're alone, you can call me Lita."

Nick smiles and says, "Okay. I gotta go. See you around Lita."

Lita smiles like she is on Cloud Nine. Suddenly, her phone starts ringing, and she checks her phone, seeing that she receives a text message that is decorated with bunnies in the moonlight from an unknown number. It reads, _**"Hey Lita! I see that you found a cute guy who reminds you of your old boyfriend. Good thing I don't kiss and tell because that will be against love and justice. Looks like you don't have to worry about having a crush on Andrew anymore. –A"**_

Lita immediately closes her phone to forget about that anonymous text because she thinks that it is a practical joke prank on her from a stranger to make it sound funny, even though to her it is not. She changes into her casual clothes, and heads home for the day to cook herself a meal.

Meanwhile, Mina is practicing dance moves with her new friend, Iris Sakura, which is actually Iris Shields because Mina doesn't know that Iris is biologically related to Darien Shields. Mina shows Iris her jive dance on a song called, "Bang Bang" sang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj with her partner, Mick Doi, whose real name is Malachite. Iris says, "I'm impressed with your jive, and maybe it's better than my jazz dance."

Mina says, "Don't bring yourself down Iris. Let me see you jazz."

Iris starts dancing the jazz with her partner, Haru Koizumi, in a song called "Work Work" sang by Britney Spears. As they finish dancing, Mina gives them thumbs up as Mick gives them wolf whistle. Iris asks Mina, "Do you wanna go to Crown Café with me to get a drink?"

Mina declines, "I would, but I want to hang out with Mick, so rain check?"

Iris says, "Sure. I will see you later Mina."

As they depart ways, Mick asks Mina, "How come you don't want to hang out with Iris?"

Mina answers, "It's complicated Mick. Lots of memories remind me of my dear old friend, Serena. I just don't want to weigh her down because of me."

Mick calms her down, saying, "Don't worry Mina. Iris will understand about why you decline her offer?"

Mina explains, "It's been a year since I've seen Serena, and I don't know where she is, even though I feel like she's everywhere."

Mick asks, "What did I do to get an amazing girl like you?"

Mina answers, "I don't know. Maybe I just like you since day one because I have this much beauty."

Mick smirks as his lips touch Mina's lips, and Mina accepts it. Suddenly, her phone starts ringing, thinking that it's Sailor Scout emergency. Instead, it's a text message decorated with moonlights, hearts, bunnies, and roses from an unknown number. She apologizes to Mick and assures him that it will take a second to ignore a text message. She reads, _**"My dearest friend Mina, always thinking herself as the beautiful one. I can see what kind of guys see in girls like you. The kind that guys think girls are absolutely gorgeous. Don't be selfish about having much beauty, but be down-to-earth and care about other people but yourself. It's what I do because I right wrongs. –A"**_

Meanwhile, Iris walks into the café where she sees her old pal, Andrew, cleaning the front counter. She makes up a remark to surprise Andrew, saying, "So, this is where you've been all day, huh?"

Andrew looks up to see a familiar female customer, and asks himself, "Iris?"

Iris smiles and comes towards Andrew to hug him. "Hey Andrew man."

Andrew hugs her back, and Iris releases him from her hug. She says, "Man, I thought you are not working today."

Andrew replies, "I know. I should've told you."

Iris completes his sentence for him, "From your house where you will be hanging out with your girlfriend. You liar! You are filling up your day by working fully loaded. I made sure you keep a secret between us about Darien, I help your girlfriend to get a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to study abroad in Africa for you to support her, and I even help your sister to convince you to get a job here part time for school tuition. You could have a day off, a day all to yourself."

Andrew replies, "I know, but I don't want to hold anyone back. Besides, I don't have anyone to cover up my shift for me."

Iris gives him a serious look as Andrew changes the subject, "Can I get you anything?"

Iris replies, "Well, the least thing you can do is giving your old friendly girl a milk tea with boba, please?"

Andrew says, "Sure, coming right up and is on the house."

Iris replies, "Cool. Thanks!"

As Iris looks around the café, a doorbell rings, signifying that a customer walks into the café. A handsome young man, wearing a salmon shirt and tan high-waist pants, walks in and orders black coffee from Andrew. As Andrew gives the customer his black coffee and Iris her milk tea with boba, the young man looks at Iris who is sitting two seats away from him and looking at the window. He comments, "You're a new face."

Iris gasps and looks at the young man, pointing out, "I take it from your physical appearance that you must be Andrew's friend, Darien."

Darien replies, "My reputation precedes me, hopefully not all bad."

Iris reminds him, "Not all bad, but mostly mysterious and a tad bit egotistic to junior girls."

Darien walks up to her, "So, you know my friend, Andrew. That's strange. He has never mentioned you, but I think he always mentioned me to you."

Iris stares right at him and says, "I think I know why he mentioned me to you but not mentioned you to me, and it's gonna stay that way."

Darien replies, "Whoa, no need to get so hasty. I just met you, yet I've seen you somewhere before in my life but can't remember when and where."

Iris asks, "So, what you're saying is that I look familiar to you, but can't remember me from when and where?"

Darien says, "Exactly."

Iris gets up from her seat and says, "It's nice to meet you Darien. See you around Andrew."

As Andrew bids her farewell, Darien says, "Nice to meet you."

As he sees her leave the café, he stops her as she approaches the door. He says, "Wait, I didn't get your name."

Iris replies, "I didn't tell you my name because I didn't give it."

Suddenly, Darien receives a text message from his phone that is only decorated with roses that says, _**"You know what they say. Looks can be deceiving, but you can't always judge a book by its cover. First impressions aren't always right. Don't break little girls' hearts otherwise they cry over you. –A"**_

Darien forgets about the text and follows Iris until they reach the park where there was a swan lake decorated with a bridge to see the sunset and moonrise and a rose garden across the lake. Darien recognizes as the park where he and Serena had their first date and first kiss in their civilian forms. Iris hears footsteps behind her, and stops walking around the rose garden. She turns around and finds Darien behind her. She asks him, "What do you want?"

Darien answers, "I just want to know your name, and I'm not looking for any trouble."

Iris assures him by walking to closer to him, "Look. I don't like being followed by a guy I just met, so don't."

As she starts walking away from him, Darien takes her hand into his and says, "Whoa. Wait a minute. Wait a second. Take it easy."

Iris says, "Also, I don't like being touched."

Iris starts to fight him off as Darien does the same to her. He says, "Why don't you tell me what you do like, and we'll start there?"

Iris answers, "Okay."

Then, she defenses herself from him as she keeps her distance from him. They circle around each other and Iris asks him, "You sure you're not a stalker?"

Darien asks back, "You sure you won't tell me your name?"

Darien and Iris prepare to fight against each other, but Iris starts to tackle him first. She runs away from him, and climbs to the tree branch to hide from him. As she sees him approach to the tree where she is hiding, she pops up from the tree, flying down towards him, but holds him around his shoulders. He asks, "You're holding back."

Iris says, "Yes, I am."

Darien says, "Don't."

Iris replies, "Fine."

Iris lets go of Darien, and hides behind the tree. Darien asks her, "Does a guy have to go through all this just to find out your name?"

Iris answers, "Oh yeah. Try asking for my number or my life."

Iris continues fighting him as much as she can, but Darien is able to stop her arms from hitting him. He begs, "Stop hitting me."

Iris smirks and says, "Okay."

Then, she steps on his foot and elbows his chest, so he can be knocked out onto the ground, and kicks her foot towards his neck. Iris responds, "My name is Iris Sakura."

Iris puts down her foot and gives him a hand to get up from the ground. Darien thanks her and walks with her to the park. Darien discusses Iris about his life like how he lost his parents when he was celebrating his sixth birthday and doesn't know the whereabouts of his sister. However, he doesn't know that his sister is right to next to him. Iris apologizes to him for his tragic loss as he looks at her with remorse. Then, he looks at her necklace that has a pendant of a crescent moon with the flowers or irises and roses. He compliments her, "I love your necklace. It's beautiful."

Iris thanks him that she tells him, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me on my sixth birthday… right before she died."

Darien asks, "What happened?"

As Iris is about to start her story, the news reporter makes breaking news in the city. The news reporter says, "This is just in. The missing girl, Serena Tsukino, who has been missing over a year now, has been found and discovered as the witness saw a body located under a shrine of the temple nearby Cherry Hill. We have no information that is available at this time, but we will be updating reports anytime soon."

Iris and Darien run to the temple where they see coroners taking Serena's corpse body into the ambulance, and the girls have sad and shocked looks on their faces that they cry over their dearest friend who made them smile and is now gone. Darien looks surprised and sad that he doesn't realize that he is holding Iris around his arms.

The next day, the girls see Serena's sad family inside the church and give them condolences as the family thank them and suggest them to sit in the front of the church as Darien and Iris sit right next to them. Then, Raye's phone started ringing as Amy, Mina, and Lita start to get worried about the anonymous person sending Raye a text message. Raye assures them that a text message is from her grandfather who wants her to help around the temple, but she looks at her friends and ask, "Amy and I are not the only ones who receives messages from –A, are we?"

As Amy turns around, she sees four unfamiliar girls taking a seat nearby the door and asks them, "Hey. Who are those girls nearby the door?"

The girls turn around and respond to Amy that they don't know those girls, but maybe Serena's friends that we don't know. Ikuko, Kenji, and Sammy take a seat next to the girls, and ask the girls, "Did you know those girls who are sitting by the door? I didn't know that Serena is friends with them."

Mina says, "No, but we think Serena only does."

When the funeral ends, the girls go outside and see the same four unfamiliar girls walking away from the church. Suddenly, three young men appear before them. A young man with black hair worn in a ponytail and blue eyes, like Darien, greets them and asks them. "Good morning ladies. Are you Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino?"

Raye answers, "Yes, we are. Can we help you?"

The young man introduces himself and two men, "I am Seiya Kou, the police chief detective and these are my two brothers: Officer Taiki Kou and Detective. We understand that you are friends with the victim."

Amy replies, "Yes, we were very good friends with her. Why? Is there a problem?"

Officer Taiki replies, "We need to talk to each and every one of you ladies."

Lita explains them, "We told the police everything when Serena went missing."

Detective Yaten explains, "We intend to go over all of your statements. This is no longer a missing person investigation, but a murder investigation. Just know that we will find out what really happened to your friend, Serena."

As the three detectives walk away from the girls, the girls' cell phones start to ring, and they saw a text message deliver to them. They read, "_**Your leader may be dead, but I'm still here Sailor Scouts, and I know everything. –A"**_


	4. Four Unfamiliar Girls and Iris's Secret

Chapter 3- Meet the Four Unfamiliar Girls

It is a beautiful day as the Sailor Inner Scouts cope for their leader's death as they meet together like old times at Crown Arcade. Amy starts the conversation, "How are you guys doing this past year? It's been weird that we saw each other yesterday at Serena's funeral."

Raye replies, "You're right, it's been weird. I've been fine. I have help around the temple when I go to school."

Lita says, "You're looking at the master of the martial arts teacher and culinary arts teacher. I haven't been to a lot of fights lately since Serena disappeared."

Mina answers, "I'm captain of the volleyball team and taking performing arts lesson."

Lita says, "That's great. Congratulations to all of you. It sucks though that Serena is not here with us."

Amy says, "Yeah, but I can't figure out about who are those four girls who attended Serena's funeral. Are they her friends or enemies?"

Raye agrees, "Yeah, I guess you're right Amy. How is it that Serena only knows them, but we've never seen them before?"

Mina thinks of a theory, "Maybe she meets them from time to time while we're not around."

As they finish having a conversation about the four unfamiliar girls, they depart their ways. Amy is going to the pool to relax and get her mind off of things, Raye is going back to the temple to help around the temple with Chad and Jack, Lita is going grocery shopping to buy more food to cook, and Mina is going to the mall to clear her head. Amy goes into the pool and swims underwater to reduce her stress about school and Serena's death. Then, she sees an aqua-haired girl swimming right next to her, and she goes up to the pool surface for air. The aqua-haired girl starts talking, "Hi. How are you? I see you're a good swimmer."

Amy replies, "I'm good. How about you? You're a good swimmer, too."

The aqua-haired girl replies as she gives out her hand, "I'm doing good. I'm Michelle Kaioh."

Amy introduces herself as she shakes her hand, "I'm Amy Mizuno. Have I seen you somewhere before?"

Michelle replies, "Not really. Do you want to race with me?"

Amy answers, "Sure."

As Amy and Michelle race a freestyle lap, Amy realizes that she saw her at Serena's funeral with the other girls. When they reach the edge of the pool, they breathe for air, and Amy gets out of the pool. Michelle asks, "Are you okay?"

Amy responds, "Yeah, I'm just tired. It is nice to meet you, but I gotta go home and study."

Michelle says, "Okay. I will see you again then."

As Amy dresses in her casual clothing, she receives a text message in the same decoration that she received in her last text message, "_**Water may be your healing element, but don't let that girl get to you. –A"**_

__Meanwhile, at Raye's temple, Raye finishes all of her chores and does some fire reading about the four unfamiliar girls who attended Serena's funeral. As a result, she only gets nothing, but fire. Jack knocks on her sliding door, and notifies Raye, "You have a guest who wants to see you."

Raye exits the room, and sees a dark green-haired girl waiting for her outside the temple. Raye asks her, "How can I help you?"

The girl says, "My name is Trista Meioh, and I hear that you predict visions by reading fire. Is it true?"

Raye nods, and escorts her to the fire reading room where Raye meditates to read fire. As she chants, she sees sky, sea, time, and destruction, which Raye doesn't know what that means. The fire seems to calm down, but Raye sees a heaven's light. Raye turns around to face Trista, and says, "I'm sorry. I can't understand what the fire is telling me."

Trista assures her, "It's okay. Maybe the fire must've sent you charade puzzles to play with you."

Raye replies, "It could be. If there's anything I can do for you to help…"

Trista says, "No worries. I am just passing my time."

Trista walks out of the temple and thanks Raye for her time. She walks down to the temple and Raye sees her leaving. Raye's phone starts to ring, and Raye read a text message that says, _**"Fire may be your power, but it can make accurate mistakes to predict someone's future to the wrong person at the wrong time. Hope you see a bright future in the fire that doesn't hurt for that girl. –A"**_

__Meanwhile, Lita is looking for seaweed for her special rice balls, but instead runs into Nick at the next aisle. She says, "Hi Nick. What brings you here at the grocery store?"

Nick answers, "I am just roaming around, looking for something to cook. How about you?"

Lita blushes as she says, "Same thing, but I'm looking for seaweed for my rice balls. Care to join me?"

Nick says, "Sure."

Lita and Nick start to enjoy each other's company until someone bumps into Nick and Lita. Lita is about to say, "Watch where you're…"

They look up to a girl with short blonde hair who dresses up as a guy. Lita apologizes, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I hope we didn't hurt you or anything."

The girl says, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I hope I didn't interrupt you guys or anything. I'm Amara Tenoh. What's yours?"

Lita introduces herself, "I'm Lita Kino and this is my boyfriend, Nick Shimamoto. We are just grocery shopping."

Amara says, "It's nice to meet you guys."

Then, Amara gives Nick an evil eye, but smiles at Lita. "I don't have any friends around here, but you two seem to be the only ones I made so far."

Lita says, "Well, maybe you and I can share my friends some time."

Amara says, "Yeah, but right now, I'm in a hurry. I have a race to participate in. See you around."

Lita and Nick bid her farewell as Nick walks Lita home from the grocery store. Nick says, "Lita, aren't you forgetting something?"

Lita shakes her head, but Nick gives her a hint. He leans into her face and kisses her lips. Lita kisses back, and gasps for air. Nick leaves Lita's apartment, and Lita goes inside her apartment. As she sets her stuff down onto the counter, she receives a text message that reads, _**"Thunder and lightning may be your strength, but they don't know when to strike. You do realize that blondie you met at the grocery store is a girl but has hobbies of a guy. Like I said, looks can be deceiving so don't get tricked easily. –A"**_

Meanwhile, Mina starts shopping for clothes to make herself more beautiful. Then, she sees a young girl with short, black hair crying at a stuffed toys aisle, so Mina comes by there to see what's wrong with the young girl. She asks, "Are you alright, little girl?"

The young girl looks at Mina and says, "I'm so lost and I can't find my daddy anywhere. My name is Hotaru Tomoe."

Mina pats her on the back and says, "I'm Mina Aino. Maybe I can help you find your dad around here somewhere."

Hotaru thanks her and walks with Mina as she holds Hotaru's hand. Hotaru sees Mina's white cat with blue eyes popping out of her purse and it goes 'meow.' Hotaru starts a conversation, "Hey nice kitty. What's its name?"

Mina says, "His name is Artemis."

Hotaru pats Artemis on the head and says, "Nice to meet you Artemis."

Artemis purrs as she licks Hotaru on the cheek as she laughs about it because it tickles her. As Hotaru looks at Mina, she sees her frown change into a smile as Mina looks down at her. Hotaru asks, "Are you okay? You seem sad on a beautiful day."

Mina says, "I recently lost a close friend, and my friends and I never get to say goodbye."

Hotaru asks, "You mean Serena Tsukino? I've seen her on the news, and I'm so sorry. I didn't know she was important to you and your friends."

Mina says, "It's okay. It's just that we share her secrets, but we never get to know hers. She says that secrets keep my friends and I closer, but it is the opposite. It drift my friends and I apart."

Hotaru says, "Oh. I see."

Suddenly, a male voice calls out, "Hotaru! There you are, sweetie."

Hotaru shows a happy grin that she shouts, "Daddy!"

Hotaru runs to her dad and embraces her. Hotaru's dad looks at Mina and says, "Thank you for finding my daughter. I appreciate it Miss…"

Mina says, "It's Mina Aino, Mr. Tomoe."

Mr. Tomoe says, "Well, Mina thank you for finding my daughter, and I hope we see you bond with Hotaru some time."

Mina says, "Yeah. That will be nice."

Hotaru waves her goodbye as Mina walks to her house. As Mina settles in her room, she asks Serena's guardian black cat with red eyes, Luna, "Hey Luna. How are you?"

Luna responds, "I'm okay, but everything is not the same without Serena. She can be klutzy and a crybaby, but she knows how to make everyone smile. I miss her so much."

Mina tells Artemis and Luna, "I am going out again to get some fresh air."

As Mina walks around the neighborhood, she receives a text message that says, _**"Way to go Mina! Love may be your strong power, but I hope that little girl didn't find you strange because it's impolite to speak with strangers. –A"**_

__As she crosses the street, she doesn't realize that a car beeps at her. She looks at the car and tries to run, but someone saves her life. Instead of one person, four Sailor Scouts saves Mina. The blonde-haired Sailor Scout says, "Guarded by the planet of the skies, I'm the soldier of flight, Sailor Uranus!"

The aqua-haired Sailor Scout says, "Guarded by the planet of the deep blue sea, I'm the soldier of affinity, Sailor Neptune!"

The dark green-haired Sailor Scout says, "Guarded by the planet of time, I'm the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

Finally, the short black-haired Sailor Scout says, "Guarded by the planet of silence/destruction, I'm the soldier of death/rebirth, Sailor Saturn!"

Sailor Uranus asks Mina, "Are you all right, young lady?"

Mina answers, "Yeah. Thank you!"

Sailor Neptune says, "Drivers nowadays are reckless and get distracted easily."

Suddenly, Mina starts to faint and feels unconscious. Sailor Pluto grabs her and says, "I think she's in shock."

Sailor Saturn says, "We should take her to the hospital."

The Sailor Scouts agree and rushes Mina to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Iris is settling down in her apartment that shows the view of Tokyo and thinks about Darien. She is wearing a red maxi dress with roses and a dark denim blue jacket. She feels worried about him because he doesn't know that she is his living sister and realizes how he is feeling right now. She knows he lost someone he deeply cares about, but she wants to continue the conversation that they left off the other day. She goes out to her apartment room, and walks right across to Darien's apartment room. Iris knocks on the door and waits for him to open it. Iris is about to go back to her apartment room until she hears the door open behind her. She sees Darien, wearing a green blazer over a black sweatshirt and gray khaki pants, and says, "Hey Darien. I'm just here to see how you're doing."

Darien replies, "Oh, hey Iris. Please, come in."

Iris enters his apartment room, looking around the room, as Darien answers her question. "I'm okay, except it's just that I'm sad that she's gone. I never get to tell her how I actually feel about her, even though I broke up with her. I loved her!"

Iris asks him, "I'm so sorry for your loss, and I'm glad that I was your company during the funeral yesterday. So, if you really loved her so much, then why did you break up with her?"

Darien asks her a favor, "Can you keep a secret that stays between us?"

Iris says, "Sure, anything can stay between us."

Darien smiles as he says, "You know, my sister used to say like that when we were kids."

Iris says, "Yeah, well I had a brother who always asks me favors when it comes to secrets, and I did the same thing when I have a secret to tell only him when I was a kid."

Darien asks, "Yeah, what happened?"

Iris answers, "He always promises me not to tell as I do the same."

Darien starts his story, "It all started a year ago, and I was dating this girl named Serena Tsukino. We were dating in a short amount of time, but lately I've been having this dream. I was getting married to Serena, and the next thing I know is that Serena is being separated from me. Then, this voice tells me to stay away from Serena otherwise something bad will happen to her if you get to close to her. As a result, I broke up with her, and I haven't seen her since until one of her friends told me that she went missing on the same day I broke up with her and she was attending the slumber party that night."

Iris gives him advice, "If you really love her so much, then you shouldn't let her go and stay with her to love her and protect her. If she was still alive at the time, then she would've understand and she would've stayed with you as you stayed with her."

Darien nods and asks her again, "So, do you live with someone or do you live alone?"

Iris says, "No, I live alone. I've been alone ever since I was a kid."

Darien walks towards her and asks, "Why? What happened to your parents?"

Iris sits down on his couch and says, "It's a long story that I was gonna tell you yesterday when you first saw my necklace and I told you that my mother gave it to me on my sixth birthday right before she died, but breaking news kinda ruined the moment."

Darien says, "Why don't you tell me your story right now? I've got time."

Iris nods and starts her story; "It all started when I was celebrating my sixth birthday with my brother. We were twins to be exact, and we were out with my parents at the time, so my brother thought that we could go for a drive on our birthday. My dad was driving as my mom was sitting on the front passenger seat as my brother and I were sitting at the back passenger seats of the car. We were heading up to the mountains for a hike and see the whole city at the highest peak. After that, we left the peak as my dad was driving down the mountains, and the next thing I know, an idiotic driver pushed us aside and blocked us that caused my family car to drive over the cliff side and got into a car accident. I protected my brother as much as I can, but I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I couldn't find my brother's body and my parents' bodies weren't in the car, but I did see a lot of blood. I assumed that my parents didn't survive the accident, but I hoped that my brother did. I looked everywhere for him, and I haven't lost hope ever since. That's how I ended up living here, coincidentally across from you."

Darien says, "That's what exactly happened to me, except I wasn't able to find my sister because I lost all my memories and was placed into an orphanage. Do you mind if I take a look at your necklace?"

Iris nods and removes her necklace and gives it to Darien. Darien takes a good look at it, and sees an engraving that says, "To my beautiful Iris S." Then, he sees flashbacks about his sister and realizes that Iris is still alive and here in his apartment room. He pretends to ask her, "Is your necklace a birthday present?"

Iris replies, "Yeah, and like I said, my mother gave it to me right before she died."

Darien gives the necklace back to Iris and Iris puts on her necklace. Iris asks Darien, "Hey Darien. How would you feel if I tell you that you have a sister who is still alive, and would you believe me?"

Darien answers, "I would believe you, and I feel happy and relieved that my sister is still alive because she is the only family I've got left now, and has been looking for me all this time for her whole life."

Iris nods and confesses to Darien, "Darien, I haven't completely been honest with you. My name isn't actually Iris Sakura. My real name is Iris Shields, and you are my brother as I am your sister."

Darien does nothing but hugs her as she hugs him back. He cries as she pours her emotions to Darien, which is confusion and happily relieved. Iris asks, "I thought that you were mad at me for lying to you. Did you know who I was yesterday?"

Darien says, "I could never be mad at my sister who I just reunited just right now, and I knew something about you that makes me want to get to know you."

Iris says, "Except, there is one thing I didn't get. Where were you after the doctors and nurses placed you in the orphanage?"

Darien says, "I don't know. I had amnesia, and I lived at the orphanage until I could get a job. Why?"

Iris explains, "Because I searched every hospitals and every orphanage, but I wasn't able to find you."

Darien asks, "You were there?"

Iris says, "Yes, Darien. I went to find you and look for you."

Darien smiles as Iris smiles and says, "It's nice to see you again, brother."

Suddenly, Iris's phone rings and says that she has an upcoming call from Mick, Mina's boyfriend. She answers it, and feels surprised that she receives news that her best friend, Mina, is in the hospital due to emotional trauma from an attempted hit and run. She tells Darien, "I've gotta go."

Darien asks her, "Where are you going?"

Iris says, "To the hospital. Mina almost got hit-and-run."

As she immediately goes out of Darien's apartment room and rushes to her apartment room to grab her purse, Darien takes her hand and Iris looks at him. Darien tells her, "You don't have to go there alone. I can take you there."

Iris says, "Thank you. I appreciate that, brother."

Darien smiles, "Anything I can do for my dearest sister."

Iris says, "After we visit Mina at the hospital, do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow to catch up on what we missed and get to know one another?"

Darien agrees and says, "I would like that very much."

Meanwhile, Mina starts to wake up from her slumber and realizes that the white room that she is staying in is the hospital. Then, she sees a familiar long blonde hair girl who is wearing a disguise as a nurse, looking at X-ray scans. Mina wonders, "_Huh? Where am I? Who is that?"_

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVORITING MY STORY, AND I APPRECIATE THAT. SO HERE IS A CLIFFHANGER FOR YOU FAN-READERS: WHO IS THE BLONDE GIRL VISITING MINA AT THE HOSPITAL? IS IT SERENA? IS IT SAILOR URANUS? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	5. Serena Visits Mina & More Secrets

_Previously on Pretty Little Scouts…_

Meanwhile, Mina starts to wake up from her slumber and realizes that the white room that she is staying in is the hospital. Then, she sees a familiar long blonde hair girl who is wearing a disguise as a nurse, looking at X-ray scans. Mina wonders, "_Huh? Where am I? Who is that?"_

Chapter 4- Serena Visits Mina More Secrets

A long blonde haired girl, who is wearing a disguise a nurse, turns around faces Mina. The girl says, "Did you miss me?"

Mina recognizes her as her dead leader and friend, Serena Tsukino a.k.a. Sailor Moon. Mina says, "Serena? I thought you were dead."

Serena crosses her arms over her chest and says, "Yeah. I heard that too, but here I am."

Mina asks her, "What happened to you?"

Serena answers, "It's complicated, Mina, really complicated. Worse than Ms. Haruna's class."

Mina asks her again, "What happened to you when you left the temple? We all want to know."

_Flashbacks from Mina's mind from the sleepover starts to play in her head._ Serena says, "You already do. The four of you combined into one. You remember more about that night than you think you do."

_More flashbacks of the sleepover when Serena disappears start to play in Mina's head again._ Mina starts to get drowsy as Serena hears noises coming out of Mina's room, and Mina asks Serena, "Where'd you go? To meet someone? Darien?"

Serena laughs as she smiles, "Darien? Please. You forgot that he broke up with me, which broke my heart. He told me that he never loved me anymore, and he probably never will now that I'm dead. Do you know how hard it was for me to cope the pain that I was going through? It was too depressing because I thought I don't have anything to live for."

Mina says, "Please, just tell me the truth."

Serena says, "It won't make any difference, darling."

Mina asks, "How can you say that? First of all, you have friends who love you and miss you very much. Second of all, even if you still love Darien, his feelings for you haven't changed that he loved you because I'm the goddess of love and beauty, and I know all these things. He even attended your funeral with us with some girl I don't know."

Serena says, "Because I know. You think that love and justice are some big, shiny disco balls of purity. Then, go ahead and try them. Be protective for this planet, and see what they get you. Being heartbroken and hearing my whole story about what happened to me to the wrong person at the wrong time are how I ended up where I am. I rather be anywhere but here. Take it from me… you're always better off with a really good oath to swear on."

Serena checks her watch-charm bracelet to look at the time, and tells Mina, "I gotta go."

Serena is about to leave the room, but Mina asks her, "Where?"

Serena looks at her, filled with sadness and relief, "I was so scared that you were going to die from that idiot driver who almost ran you over. That's why I came back for a short amount of time. I didn't care how dangerous it was. I had to see you again separately. You know, I really should do something about –A. That witch is genuinely getting on my nerves, targeting you and making you guys think that I'm –A, even though I'm not just because I have an A in my name. We shall meet again, Mina."

Mina watches Serena leave her room, and Serena looks back at Mina to take a good look at her. Then, Serena continues walking her way out of the hospital as Mina looks at her cup, filled with water, that has pink lip gloss stain on the lid; furthermore, she starts going to sleep.

An hour later, Mina wakes up from her slumber immediately from that dream, and sees her friends in her room waiting for her to wake up. Amy starts noticing, "Guys, she's awake."

Raye asks Mina, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Mina explains, "I remembered that I was almost ran over by an idiotic driver, but I was saved by these Sailor Scouts that I never seen and met before. The next thing I know, I found myself here and I might've dreamt about Serena."

Lita explains, "The doctors said that you have post trauma, but you're okay. Wait, did you say that the Sailor Scouts saved you?

Mina says, "Yeah. They seem new because I couldn't recognize them. The first Sailor Scout has blonde hair and says that she is the guardian of skies and flight. The second Sailor Scout has aqua hair and says that she is the guardian of seas and affinity. The third Sailor Scout has dark green hair and says that she is the guardian of time and revolution. Then, the fourth Sailor Scout has short black hair and says that she is the guardian of silence/destruction and death/rebirth."

Amy says, "Mina, you met the Sailor Outer Scouts. The guardian of skies and flight is Sailor Uranus, the guardian of seas and affinity is Sailor Neptune, the guardian of time and revolution is Sailor Pluto, and the guardian of silence/destruction and death/rebirth is Sailor Saturn."

Raye says, "That reminds me, did anyone of you guys met someone new? I met this girl who wants to read her prediction named Trista Meioh and she has dark green hair like Sailor Pluto."

Amy says, "I met a girl at a gym pool earlier named Michelle Kaioh, and she has the same hair color as Sailor Neptune, as you described it Mina."

Lita says, "Nick and I bumped into a tall girl with blonde hair named Amara Tenoh at the grocery store."

Mina says, "Come to think of it. I saw this young girl with short black hair who got lost and couldn't find her dad until he found me with her."

Raye says, "Do you think they have something in common? Do they know each other, and do you think they know Serena?

Lita says, "It's hard to tell. We never see Serena with them, so why not ask them ourselves?

Amy asks Mina, "Wait, did you also say that you dreamt about Serena?"

Mina nods her head and explains, "Yeah. I dreamt that Serena came into my room, and I tried to get answers from her about what happened the night she disappeared, but she couldn't tell me."

Raye says, "You sure it was Serena?"

Mina answers, "Yeah. The only person who wears pigtails in meatballs is Serena, except she was wearing a nurse outfit."

Lita says, "Maybe she's wearing a disguise, so no one can see her or recognize her."

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door, and Amy politely says, "Come in."

Two people pop into the room, and shows Darien and his newly reunited sister, Iris. Iris asks Mina, "Hey, are you okay? Your boyfriend, Mick, told me that you almost got ran over today."

Mina calms her down and says, "Yeah, I'm fine Iris. Don't worry."

As soon as she sees Iris with Darien, she talks in an angry mood, "I see that you met Serena's ex-boyfriend, Darien."

Raye asks, "How did you two meet?"

Lita asks, "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Darien drops a sweat on his head, but Iris explains everything for him, "First of all, we met at Crown Arcade and Café, and second of all, no because that would be incestuous."

Amy asks, "What do you mean?"

Darien says, "Girls, meet my twin sister, Iris."

Mina says, "This is your sister, Darien. Iris, I thought your name is Iris Sakura."

Iris says, "It was, but originally, I'm Iris Shields. Darien and I were separated when we turned six years old when our mom and dad died in a car accident. I searched everywhere for him, but sadly Darien had amnesia at the time and was placed into the orphanage. I lived in an apartment right across from his apartment room, and we just reunited earlier before we came here."

Raye tells Iris, "How sad for you guys, but you're lucky that you found Darien again, so you can be one family."

Iris corrects Raye, "Well, he is the only family I have left, and I will do whatever it takes to be with my brother forever and always."

Darien looks at his watch and says, "Well, we gotta go ladies. Iris and I need to catch up on our lives."

The girls agree, and Darien and Iris leave the hospital room. Raye asks, "Suddenly, the girls' phones start to ring and they receive a text message that reads, _**"It's hard to believe. Solving the problem with questions unanswered is difficult without your leader. Game on, Sailor Scouts. –A"**_

The next day, Mina leaves the hospital and catches up with the girls at Crown Arcade and Café in the afternoon. Suddenly, they see the four girls that each of them recognizes the other day, but they recognize altogether as the girls who attended Serena's funeral. Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita walk up to Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru to the front counter as they saw each other. Mina says, "Hi."

Amara says, "Hi, I'm Amara and these are my friends: Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, so we meet again."

Amy politely says, "Nice to meet you all."

Michelle agrees with Amy and says, "It's nice to finally meet new friends officially."

Raye tells them, "We need to ask you guys something."

Trista says, "Does it have to do with your friend, Serena, and our connection with her?"

Lita says, "Yeah. Well, the question is: how did you guys know her?"

Then, Hotaru says something an on-and-off subject, "It's kind of a long story, and I sense power within you girls."

Suddenly, Iris and Darien walk into the café, and Iris says, "I see you guys have met, and what's up Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru?"

Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita look surprised at Iris and ask her, "You guys know each other?!"

Iris explains, "Yeah, but it's a long story. Do you mind if Darien and I join you guys?"

They all agree to her and they take a seat in the café. They order their drinks to Andrew as Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru start their story. Amara starts, "It all started before the day Serena disappeared. We first met her here as I walked in for enjoyment. She wanted someone to play racecars with since she said that you guys were busy on that day. We were having fun until she looked at the time and said that she had a date to go to."

Amara looks at Michelle as Michelle takes her hand into hers. Then, Michelle starts her story, "I came in here to pick up Amara from running a tiny errand, and she introduced me to Serena. She seemed like a sweet person that I've met, but she left in a hurry for her date."

Trista starts her story next. "I bumped into her after she came out of the arcade when I was taking Hotaru a walk around the city because her father was staying in a hospital at the time. She introduced herself to us, and we introduced back to her, and I kind of told her a fortune-telling message. 'Someone in your future will be stepping into your presence and beware of enemies because they're watching you.'"

Hotaru then ends the whole story, 'She seemed dumbfounded at first, but she decided to go along with it like she knew something about us that we don't know. Then, she smiled at us, and ran quickly to the direction of the park. That was the last time we saw her."

Amara adds, "She seemed friendly at first, so when we all decided to see her again, she looked upset that she went into the phone booth and shed her tears out."

Michelle says, "We feel horrible because we did nothing but looked at her and gave her space."

Trista looks guilty as Hotaru looks at her and decides to ignore it. Then, Iris says her story, "I met them looking at your sad friend, and I asked them about what was wrong with her but they didn't know, so they made me look after her for the time being. On the night she disappeared, she was heading away to the temple, and I met her."

_Flashback (Iris's P.O.V.)_

_ That night, I lean on the wall nearby Cherry Hill Temple, and I see a girl with blonde hair being put up in pigtails that in each bun shaped like a pair of meatballs climb down the stairs. I ask her, "Excuse me, miss. Are you all right? You seem upset."_

_ Serena says, "Yeah, I'm okay. I just couldn't sleep that's all."_

_ I introduce to her, "I'm Iris Sakura. You know, it's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to be out in this time of night."_

_ Serena says, "Same thing for you."_

_ Iris says, "Touché."_

_ Serena smiles as we walk together and says, "I'm Serena Tsukino by the way. So, why are you out here in this time of night?"_

_ Iris explains, "Looking at the crescent moon in a diamond blue sky helps me think clearly. I haven't felt this calm in a very long time since I survived from a car accident when I was very young. My parents died from the car accident, but I couldn't find my brother anywhere. I assumed that he survived, but the medics took him into the hospital and arranged him into an orphanage. The car accident was all my fault that if I hadn't failed to stay and protect him, we would never be separated."_

_ Serena says, "Don't talk like that. Your parents would've been proud of you that you tried to protect your brother, but they tried to protect you both."_

_ Iris asks Serena, "So, why are you here in this time of your night?"_

_ Serena explains but starts crying, "Same thing as you, except recently, my boyfriend broke up with me, which broke my heart. I thought we were destined to be together and I still love him as he loved me back. He didn't tell me why, but I couldn't believe that he told me that he never loved me. I was there through his hard times when he told me his parents died in a car accident and he couldn't find his sister when he was young because he had amnesia, and I tried to brighten up his day and make him not to think about that day. "_

_ Iris hugs Serena and advises her, "Well, he shouldn't hurt a sweet, pretty girl like you who brightens up everyone's day. Do you mind if I ask what is the name of the boyfriend who broke up with you?"_

_ Serena answers, "Darien Shields."_

_ Iris shows Serena a surprised look. Then, Serena asks her, "Is something wrong?"_

_ Iris confesses to Serena, "I can't believe you're dating my brother. I can see why you're in love with him, and he loved you. He probably still is, but won't admit it."_

_ Serena looks dumbfounded and says, "You're Darien's sister? But your last name…"_

_ Iris explains, "Is my new last name, but the original last name, Shields, remains forever. As much I want to have a long conversation with you, I sense danger nearby the park."_

_ Serena and I run to the park and we see a youma seeking energy. She asks me, "How did you know that there's danger in the park?"_

_ I tell her, "As much as I want to explain it to you, but now is not a good time to ask questions and answer them."_

_ I hold my brooch and shout to transform, __**"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"**_

_ I am now wearing a navy blue sailor suit with navy green bows with matching over the knee wedged boots. I look at Serena, who looks shocked but shows her brave face and I see her transform and shout, __**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"**_

___As she poses, she says, "Hey nasty! I stand for love, and I stand for truth and justice too! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you."_

_ I say, "I stand for peace, love, and happiness. I am Sailor Earth, and I will punish those who disturbs peace in this loving planet."_

_ Sailor Moon and I battle against the youma, but it turns out to be tough for us to handle. So, I thought of the next level and I said, "Now that you ask for it, you shall feel the wrath of Lady Mask!"_

_ Sailor Moon says, "Lady Mask?"_

_ As I pull out a rose and an iris, I transform into Lady Mask who wears a red rose and an iris on her hair, a white mask, a black dress with red roses, and a pair of black-wedged heels. Sailor Moon still looks shocked about me transforming into two superheroes, but I keep her focus as I throw iris flowers like a boomerang. I shout, "Sailor Moon, now!"_

_ Sailor Moon pulls out her scepter and points at the youma to chant, "Moon Scepter Elimination!"_

_ The youma has been defeated, and Sailor Moon and I detransform into our civilian forms. We walk back to the temple as Serena says, "I'm so psyched to meet a Sailor scout who is also like Tuxedo Mask, but a girl in a dress."_

_ I say, "Thank you, Serena. I hope I see you around."_

_ Serena says, "Guess you will."_

_ I watch her climb up the temple as I walk away, and I see Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru in my way. I tell them my status report, and Amara says, "She can be trusted."_

_ Michelle says, "Yes, but I sense danger."_

_ Trista says, "Danger will be coming for her anytime soon."_

_ Hotaru says, "The leader will be in terrible danger and everything will change."_

_ I nod and walk home with them._

_End Flashback_

Iris ends her story, "That was the last time I saw her, and I haven't seen her since. I didn't do anything to her, I swear under sailor scout oath."

Amy says, "I knew there was something about you guys. You guys are Sailor Scouts in the Outer system, aren't you?"

Amara admits, "Yes, we are. I'm Sailor Uranus as Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Trista is Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. What does that make you girls?"

Mina says, "As you can tell, we are Sailor Scouts of the Inner system. I'm Sailor Venus, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, and Lita is Sailor Jupiter."

Iris adds, "As you guys all know, I'm Sailor Earth and Lady Mask."

Darien then says, "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

All of the girls ask him, "You are?"

Darien nods and says, "Mmhmm."

Suddenly, four voices add to the conversation, "We are generals of the planet Earth who are following the prince and princess of Earth."

All of them look at four people who interrupted their conversation, and it turns out to be the Inner scouts boyfriends: Jack, Nick, Zack, and Mick. Lita asks in a threatening tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Jack says smugly, "No 'Hi to your handsome boyfriends.'"

Raye says, "Answer the question or I will exorcise you."

Nick calms her down and explains, "We are originally generals for Prince Endymion and Princess Ayaka, but Queen Beryl captured us and made us her own generals."

Amy asks, "How is it that you guys are still alive?"

Zack explains to her, "After the battle against Queen Beryl, we were somehow revived by Sailor Moon's power of the silver crystal."

Mina asks Mick, "How come you guys have different names then?"

Mick says, "We just live our lives separately until we found each other again just now."

Darien asks them, "You guys are our generals of planet Earth?"

They say as they bow down, "Yes, we serve for you, your majesties."

Suddenly, everyone's phones start ringing in different tones that everyone looks at the text message they receive from an unknown number. Everyone reads, _**"Sailor Scouts, Earth Generals, but no leader. Oh my! Meet at Starlight Tower in dusk or you are all dead by dawn. –A"**_


	6. Serena Visits the Girls and Darien

Chapter 5- Serena Visits the Girls and Darien

As Lita takes a nap in her room and Nephrite looks after her in the other room, a female figure, wearing a white tank top with gold sequins, black shorts, and a pair of white wedged sneakers, sneaks into her bedroom and places Lita's head on her lap. Lita feels that someone is moving her head and she opens her eyes. She sees that she is still in her room, but she also sees her friend from the dead, Serena. Serena smiles at her and says, "It's okay. You're with me now."

Lita says, "Serena?"

Serena says, "It's so good to see you, Lita. I think that I miss you the most."

Lita is about to get up, but Serena sets her back down and says, "Just rest. It's what you need. Rest."

Lita blinks and looks at Serena as Serena just smiles down at her and says, "I never told you this, but you were always my favorite. You may be brave and tough on the outside, but you are also friendly and loyal on the inside. Nobody loved me as a friend as much as you did."

Lita asks Serena, "Is this what dying is?"

Serena answers, "That witch thinks this is what you want: to be completely free of –A."

Lita asks Serena again, "Do you know who –A is?"

Serena nods her head and tells her, "Of course I do."

Lita says, "Then, you have to tell me."

Serena thinks about it and tells Lita, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Lita asks her, "Why?"

Serena explains, "Because two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead. You have to decide what you want, Lita. You can stay here or you can come with me. It's your choice that you are free to decide."

Lita closes her eyes as she feels that she is getting sleepy. Serena strokes her hair to the side and says, "Oh, dear Lita."

Serena lifts Lita off of her lap and heads out to the window and takes one last look of Lita before heading out. Then, she leaves her house.

A few minutes later, Nephrite comes into Lita's room and sees the window open. Lita wakes up from her nap and sees Nephrite in her room. Nephrite asks her, "How come you left the window open? You will catch a cold if you leave it open like that."

Lita sees her window open, and asks herself, _"I don't remember opening my window. Was I sleepwalking or something?"_

Meanwhile, an hour later, Raye is relaxing in her bedroom while Jadeite and Chad are outside, doing chores and taking care of Raye's grandfather. Suddenly, a female figure, wearing a white leather jacket, a pink tank top, and a pair of black jeans with white ankle boots, walks into Raye's bedroom, silently sliding the door without waking her up. She looks around the room, snooping for some stuff that she is looking for. Raye wakes up and sees a female figure, looking around the room as the female figure turns around to look at the awakened Raye, revealing to Raye that it's her dead moon leader, Serena. Raye gasps and is about to pull out her spirit exorcism sutras, but Serena stops her and says, "Don't! Don't scream, please!"

Raye looks at her clearly, hoping that it's a dream that she is having a conversation with her dead leader. Serena gives her a reason not to scream, "I need something from your shrine."

Raye says, "What?"

Serena looks at her and says, "You're really mad at me, aren't you? Not telling you about everyone I met to you and the others?"

Raye is about to say something to her, "Serena,…"

Serena continues talking to her, "Things would've been so different if I had spilled. I mean, how I met the Outer Sailor Scouts, how I saw the generals of the Negaverse revived after the battle, and lastly about Darien, too. I can see clearly that you guys were meant to be soul mates with the generals like you and Jadeite, Amy and Zoisite, Lita and Nephrite, and Mina as Malachite as the normal guys in our lives are just our alternatives like Lita and Andrew, Amy and Greg, you and Chad, and Mina and Jaime. However, I was still with Darien in the past, but I don't know about now and the future since I'm dead. That practically makes a loophole for only Darien, but none for you guys, right? All of you girls deserve decent guys who are originally Earth generals following Darien as leader, but who will be your leader now that I'm dead?"

Serena grabs something from the shelf and reads, "Ooh, archery arrows. Mind if I take a few for the road?"

Raye grabs her quiver of arrows and tells Serena, "What road? Are you still hiding as you, Sailor Moon, or Moon Princess Serenity?" Serena, the girl that we saw with Darien at your funeral turned out to be his long lost sister, Iris. Darien felt extremely guilty about breaking up with you that day."

Serena tell Raye, "He talks too much. Look at him. He thinks that his whole world revolves around me. Maybe he should focus on himself as Darien and Tuxedo Mask, and what to do now that his destined soul mate is long gone. But, I'm glad that you guys haven't given up. Maybe now you got something here at the temple."

Raye looks surprised. She asks Serena, "Why? What's here? What should I be looking for?"

Serena answers to her, "Can't tell you. But don't get hung up on the details and miss what's parked right in front of you."

Raye looks at her table nearby the bed as Serena confesses, "I miss you, Raye."

Serena strokes her hair beside her face and says, "I miss that fierce look you get in your eyes when you had to know the answer. Had to win the game, but this is no game Raye. This is some seriously messed up stuff. Well, but here's the good news…"

Serena leans to her and whispers, "You're getting warmer."

Raye looks at her table clearly to look for something, but hears footstep was creaking on the outside wood floor. Raye pretends to go to sleep for a bit as Serena turns around to look at sleepy Raye, and heads out of Raye's bedroom, leaving the sliding door open.

A few minutes later, Jadeite checks up on her and says, "Did you leave your door open? What if someone breaks in and enters your room or something, and takes something in your room that you don't even notice that it's not there anymore?"

Raye sees her door open and a quiver of arrows are placed onto the table. Raye asks herself, _"Was Serena actually here or was I dreaming that she's still alive?"_

Meanwhile, thirty minutes later, Amy is sleeping on her bed with her book on her chest as a female figure silently opens her door without waking her up. A female figure, wearing a pink cold shoulder blouse with a crescent moon graphic, a pair of black shorts, and beige wedged heels, silently walks into her room and sees her communicator on her desk. She looks at Amy and puts her book onto the bed-stand right next to her bed and heads out to her bedroom door. Suddenly, Amy wakes up and sees her vision goes blurry. She sees a familiar blonde hair with two pigtail buns heading out of her room and asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

The female figure turns around, revealing to Amy that it is her bubbly friend from the grave, Serena. Serena smiles and says, "I'm taking back what's mine."

Amy asks herself, "Is this a dream?"

Serena smiles deeply and answers, "No, not exactly Amy. I'm more real than I have ever been."

Amy smiles at her as she gets up on her bed to lean on the bedpost and tells Serena, "Tell me what it's like. Tell me everything."

Serena sits down on her bed right next to her, "Well, I don't know who said that knowledge is king. It's an old fault probably, but he was right. I see everything now when I'm either alive or dead. I miss everything when I was here."

Amy asks Serena, "Do you see –A?"

Serena answers, "Everywhere I turn, and so do you. You all do… I'm surprised that Raye hasn't figured that out yet from one of her fire reading sessions. I always know that you can figure it out because you are smart and very intelligent."

Serena looks down at her necklace as Amy asks her, "Did it really happen between you and Darien? You met up with him at his apartment after he told you that you and him were through?"

Serena is about to admit it to Amy, but changes the subject by smiling to her, "Darien's really coming around, isn't he? I mean, about your new relationship with Zoisite as the other girls with the generals while Darien remains single…"

Amy interrupts Serena, "Serena, I need to know the truth."

Serena sighs as she admits it to Amy, "If I tell you the truth, then you don't have to believe it."

Amy begs, "Please?"

Serena shakes her head as she says, "I was desperate to know if he was telling the truth."

Amy asks her, "How could you do that to us? To me? I mean, leaving us here while you are dead? We needed you."

Serena says, "It was just my own life threat. I never told you guys anything about the Generals and the Outer Scouts."

Amy asks her, "Did anyone we don't know kill you?"

Serena asks her back, "Do I look dead to you?"

Amy sighs as she drinks her water, but Serena stops her and says to her, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

Amy asks her, "Why? What do you mean?"

Serena says, "Drinking and eating gets you sleepy, and I heard that you have a big battle at Starlight Tower at dusk, so you wouldn't miss it for the sweet revenge of Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice. I'm glad you guys are joining forces with the Sailor Outer Scouts, too."

Serena heads out to the bedroom door, but Amy stops her, "Serena, wait!"

Serena turns around and looks at Amy one more time. Serena says, "You know I pick you, right?"

Amy shakes her head as Serena smiles and winks at her and closes the door. Amy gets off of her bed, opens her door, and sees Serena gone. Suddenly, Amy wakes up and sees that it's almost dusk time. Amy is about to drink her water, but she thought of what Serena said about drinking and eating makes her sleepy, so Amy pours the water to the plant on her bed stand where her book that she was studying earlier is on the bed stand. Amy asks herself, _"I don't remember putting it there. Did Serena put it there for me or Zoisite?"_

Suddenly, a couple of minutes later, someone knocks on Amy's door as Amy politely says, "Come in."

Zoisite pops out of the door and asks her, "Hey, are you ready for battle?"

Amy says, "Yeah. I will get ready and we will be on our merry way."

Zoisite nods her head and waits for her.

Meanwhile, Darien transforms into Tuxedo Masks to get ready for a battle against an enemy at Starlight Tower at dusk until a female voice says, "I see you're still… what's the word… Hunky? As always Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask recognizes the female voice as he turns around. It is Sailor Moon who is standing nearby the balcony door, leaning on the side with her arms folded over her chest. Sailor Moon asks him, "How about you and I have a chat?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon asks him as she smiles, "Did you miss me?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "How is it that I can see you? You're dead."

Sailor Moon answers, "Maybe I am, but that doesn't stop me from visiting the last person I want to see again, which is the only person that I ever deeply loved but broke my heart in return."

Tuxedo Masks shows the guilty look on his face as he approaches her to hug her, but Sailor Moon steps back. Tuxedo Mask looks at how sad and upset she looks at him as he says, "Listen Sailor Moon, I…"

Sailor Moon looks at him, points out to him and says, "I know what you're trying to say and do. You're trying to tell me again that you don't care about me and still don't love me anymore at my dead soul, is that it? You can't get to me through my heart and soul, Tuxedo Mask."

Tuxedo Mask says, "What?"

Sailor Moon continues to point out to him, "I don't care if you impress my friends that you still care about me deep down. I don't care if they end up liking you. It doesn't change how I feel."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I know how you feel, Sailor Moon. You love me."

Sailor Moon says, "Well, I don't."

Tuxedo Mask says, "What?"

Sailor Moon says it again, "I don't love you."

Tuxedo Mask talks back to her, "Yes, you do. I know you do. The only thing I don't know is why you stop yourself."

Sailor Moon is about to sob in front of Tuxedo Mask, but she controls her tears as she says, "I don't love you. I can't love you."

Tuxedo Mask asks her, "Why not?"

Instead of an answer, Sailor Moon leaves him and is about to head out to the balcony. Tuxedo Mask stops her, "Sailor Moon, wait!"

Sailor Moon looks at him in a sad, depressing face as she asks him, "Why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to do this battle for me again?"

Tuxedo Mask hesitates to answer her question, as Sailor Moon understands the situation. She leaves him as she jumps out of his apartment balcony, and Tuxedo Mask tries to chase after her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Tuxedo Mask thinks in his head, "_Am I hallucinating to see Sailor Moon again?"_


	7. Starlight Tower on Fire and Earth Queen?

Chapter 6- The Starlight Tower on Fire and Earth Queen?

As it turns to dusk, the Sailor Outer Scouts and the Earth Generals come together as one group. They go into the Starlight Tower, but as soon as they enter, the door suddenly closes behind them and locks them in. The Inner Sailor Scouts gasp as the Outer Sailor Scouts say about the door, "Our way out!"

The generals see the light coming from the hallway and they walk towards it, but walks back to the Sailor Scouts immediately. Zoisite says, "That's not light."

Sailor Mars says, "Why did you guys run back here?"

Jadeite shouts, "Someone started a fire in this floor."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune looks at Jadeite with their annoying looks as Sailor Mercury says, "You are forgetting that Sailor Neptune and I have the power of water."

Sailor Neptune says, "How silly of you Jadeite!"

Jadeite blushes as Nephrite asks Sailor Mercury, "Is there any way out Sailor Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury uses her scanning glasses to find any doors in the tower, but sadly found none. Sailor Mercury tells her, "I don't think so. Everything is sealed."

Malachite says, "We have got to get out of here!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Yeah, but how? There's no way out."

Malachite replies, "Then, we will have to make one."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune work together to stop the fire. Sailor Mercury shouts, "Shine Aqua Illusion" as Sailor Neptune shouts, "Deep Submerge!"

However, none of their water powers work to stop the fire as they make things worse by letting the fire spread over the room. Sailor Venus starts to panic, "We're all gonna die. We're all gonna burn!"

Sailor Mars shouts at her "Shut up Sailor Venus! Get a grip!"

Sailor Venus shouts, "I'll never get to know who she is!"

Sailor Pluto asks her, "What did you just say?"

Sailor Venus says, "Earth Queen. I don't know who she is."

Sailor Uranus asks her, "Are you kidding me?"

Sailor Saturn says, "Now is not the good time to talk about the Earth Queen, but we have to get out of here."

Sailor Earth shouts, "No, wait! Now is the good time. Sailor Venus, tell us about the Earth Queen!"

Sailor Venus explains, "I was having a dream earlier before I got here that a shadow is walking towards me, and say that hope is coming, but she is in terrible danger."

_ In Mina's dream, Mina turns into Sailor Venus as she sees a female shadow looking in front of her. Mina says, "Are you here to fight?"_

_ The shadow says, "Hope is coming to you, but she is in terrible danger. Someone who she is afraid of will come for her again, and will come after you all next."_

_ As the shadow leaves, Sailor Venus asks, "Wait, who are you?"_

_ The shadow says, "They call me… Queen of the Earth."_

Sailor Venus ends her dream story, "That's the end of it."

Tuxedo Mask asks the girls, "Have any of you have dreams of Serena recently?"

The Inner Scouts gasp as he asks them that question, and Sailor Venus confesses to Darien, "Yeah, I had a dream that she was in my room at the hospital."

Sailor Jupiter says to Darien, "I also had a dream of Serena coming into my room."

Sailor Mars agrees with Lita, "Yeah, I had a dream coming into my room and took my arrows."

Sailor Mercury says to the girls, "I even dream that she came into my room and visited me."

Sailor Earth transforms into Lady Mask and asks, "Why do you ask, Tuxedo Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask doesn't say anything, but the girls put it together and Lady Mask asks, "You had a dream of Serena, didn't you?"

Tuxedo Mask admits it to them and says, "Yes, and she said that she couldn't love me, but she wouldn't explain why."

Lady Mask asks him, "Do you think you dreamt that Serena stops loving you?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Probably."

The generals have a hard time getting out of the Starlight Tower as the Outer Sailor Scouts find nothing, except Sailor Neptune says, "I think this is the end of us, Sailor Scouts as we die from suffocation of the smoke in the hands of –A."

Suddenly, they collapse on the floor and faint as the fire surrounds them. And then… a flash of pink stops the fire as it reduces the flames and leaves the walls burnt. A female figure in a white dress with wing-shaped bow drags everyone out of the Starlight Tower one by one. As she finally drags Tuxedo Mask out of the Starlight Tower, she kneels down and leans to him. She presses her lips onto Tuxedo Mask's as he awakens from a kiss. Tuxedo Mask starts to wake up, but his vision gets blurry and couldn't see the figure right in front of him. He thinks he sees Serena as Princess Serenity as she is staring right at him, feeling relieved that he's okay. Tuxedo Mask opens his eyes as his visions are becoming clear, but doesn't see Princess Serenity anymore. He gets up off the ground as he checks his surroundings, realizing that he and the others are outside the Starlight Tower. Lady Mask transforms back into Sailor Earth and sees that his brother, Tuxedo Mask, is okay. Sailor Earth asks him, "Tuxedo Mask, are you all right?"

Tuxedo Mask nods his head as Sailor Earth says, "Good."

As Sailor Earth turns around to see the damage of the Starlight Tower from the fire, the Sailor Scouts start to stir and wake up from unconsciousness. Sailor Earth asks them, "Did anyone see her?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "See who?"

Sailor Earth says, "Serena. She pulled me out of there. She pulled us all out."

Sailor Mars looks at her in disbelief and says, "No. You're hallucinating."

Sailor Earth says, "She was here. I swear it."

Sailor Venus says, "No. Serena's dead. –A killed her."

Tuxedo Mask shakes his head as he believes his sister and says, "I saw her, too."

The generals run to their leader and look at the Sailor Scouts altogether, hearing that they saw Serena as Nephrite says, "So did we."

Zoisite says, "Serena is the Earth Queen.

Suddenly, three snaps click and the voices speak out to all of them. One voice says, "Penetrating the darkness of night…"

The second voice says, "Streaking through the atmosphere…"

The third voice says, "Resounding truth, we are three shooting stars…"

The Sailor Scouts and the Earth Generals ask, "Who are you?"

The Sailor Star Scout with long black hair and blue eyes shouts, "Sailor Star Fighter!"

The Sailor Star Scout with long brown hair and purple eyes shouts, "Sailor Star Maker!"

The Sailor Star Scout with long silver hair and green eyes shouts, "Sailor Star Healer!"

The Sailor Star Scouts shout, "Sailor Starlights are here!"

The Sailor Inner Scouts become confuse that they say, "More Sailor Soldiers!"

The Sailor Outer Scouts ask, "Just how many of us are there?"

The Sailor Starlights answer, "Just enough for us to stick…"

Suddenly, a young female voice finishes for them, "Together!"

They look dumbfounded because someone is here besides the Sailor Starlights. The generals ask, "Who said that?"

A female voice says, "Let's just say I'm not from the past or the present. I am here to help my fellow Sailor Scouts and the Earth generals to defeat this strong enemy."

Another voice says, "To help."

Everyone looks at the female shadows who are standing with cats, which the Sailor Inner Scouts recognize as Artemis and Luna, but they couldn't recognize the third kitten. Everyone notices how both female shadows seem shorter than them as the second female shadow is shorter than the first one. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Earth are able to recognize the voice that Tuxedo Mask, "Only one person we know has that voice. It's…"

SORRY CLIFFHANGER! WHO DO YOU THINK ARE THE FEMALE SHADOWS THAT ARE HERE TO JOIN THE SAILOR SCOUTS? LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AND I WILL UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	8. Serena's Alive!

Chapter 7- Serena's Alive?!

Between Artemis and Luna are the young girl with pink hair that wears the same hairstyle as everyone's former leader, Sailor Moon, but is shaped in a pair of bunny ears, appearing in a pink sailor scout suit as the younger girl has dark pink hair that wears the same hairstyle as the young girl right next to her, but hers is shaped in two hearts, appearing in a heart-decorated sailor scout suit. The young girl in a pink sailor scout suit poses and shouts, "I am Sailor Mini Moon, Champion of Justice and Togetherness! I am from the future, and I will punish evil in the name of the future moon!"

Then, the younger girl says, "Sailor Mini Mini Moon!"

The Sailor Inner Scouts' jaws drop wide open because not only they recognize the pink Sailor Scout, but they also see how cute the dark pink-haired Sailor Scout is. The Outer Scouts recognize them both, but the Earth generals don't recognize them, as Darien stands there speechless.

Suddenly, everyone turns their backs turn and see that the Sailor Starlights have vanished, and as soon as everyone faces Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon, a young kitten with gray fur says, "Good job Princess Rini!"

Sailor Mini Moon says to her gray kitten companion, "Thanks Diana!"

Suddenly, something click the Outer Sailor Scouts as Sailor Uranus says, "Princess Rini?"

Sailor Neptune says, "As in Small Lady?"

Sailor Saturn says, "It's so good to see you Rini and Mini Rini."

Sailor Pluto asks, "What brings you here, Small Lady?"

Sailor Mini Moon says, "It's better to explain if we all detransform back into our civilian selves and have a scout meeting tomorrow, wouldn't we guys?"

They all sigh and admit, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

After they detransform, everyone's cellphones start to ring, and they receive the same text messages that read, _**"You're all mine now. Kisses, -A"**_

They look at Rini and Mini Mini who have worried looks on their faces, but the Sailor Inner Scouts assure them that it's nothing, and the Sailor Outer Scouts tell them that they will explain later. Then, everyone departs ways to their homes.

The next day, Raye is preparing the temple for the big scout meeting as her grandfather comes into her room and says, "Good morning Raye. Don't forget that your friends are coming over, and your cousin from across town is visiting you."

Raye says, "Oh man. I forgot that she is coming over for a visit. Do you know when she will be here?"

Suddenly, a female voice says, "How about right now because I'm too excited to see my cousin from across town?"

Raye turns around and sees a girl of her age who has raven black-blue hair and brown eyes, and is wearing a green school uniform. Raye smiles and screams, "AHH! Kagome, I miss you!"

Raye rushes to hug Kagome as Kagome hugs her back. Raye asks, "Why are you wearing your school clothes? It's the weekend."

Kagome says, "I know. I just got back from a trip to the museum that shows about the Feudal Era. It's pretty interesting, and I wish you could come with me to see it, but your grandfather here tells me that you are busy in this town."

Raye says, "Yeah, I know. I want you to meet my friends."

Just in a nick of time, Raye's friends arrive to the temple and settle inside her bedroom. Raye introduces her cousin to her friends, "Kagome, these are my friends: Rini, Mini Mini, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Iris, Nephrite, Zoisite, Malachite, and my boyfriend, Jadeite. You remember Amy, Lita, Mina, and Darien, right? The cats are Diana, Artemis, and Luna. Guys, this is my cousin, Kagome."

Everyone says "Hi" to Kagome, but Kagome notices someone is missing in Raye's group. Kagome asks, "Raye, didn't you introduce me to your other friend with blonde hair that you said is a klutzy crybaby named Serena? Where is she?"

Everyone's smiles, including Raye's, turn into frowns as she confesses to her cousin, "She's dead. Someone we don't know killed her."

Kagome apologizes to Raye and her friends about losing Serena, and then the room sounds so silent.

Raye instructs Kagome, "Say, Kagome. Why don't you talk to Chad? He is outside with Grandpa, while I need to discuss something to my friends."

Kagome says, "Okay."

Kagome leaves Raye's bedroom and Raye starts the conversation, "So Rini, what brings you back here to the present?"

Rini starts her story, "My mommy told me before I left her and my daddy that I am ready to train among the other Sailor Scouts, and face the enemy who hurt Serena. Mini Mini decides to come along with me since my mommy and daddy said that they are busy with important duties at Crystal Tokyo."

Trista says, "Something is puzzling me, Small Lady. If your mother is alive in the future, then how is it that you're still alive and not effective in the Time Frame?"

Rini just shrugs and says, "I don't know. My mommy told me that part of Serena's soul is still lingering here, and that's also the part of the reason why I come back here."

Darien asks, "Trista, are you saying that the only person who can be Rini's mom in the future is supposed to be Serena?"

Iris says, "If Rini is Darien's daughter, then that will make her my niece as I am her aunt."

Darien blushes and Iris smiles excitingly as the Amy says, "Rini is the daughter of Serena and Darien?"

Lita says, "More like Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

Mina says, "Wicked cool."

Raye tells everyone, "Okay. Listen, -A almost killed us last night, but we're lucky that someone unexpected and unfamiliar saved us and got us all out. Trista's right about one thing: if Rini is even the future daughter of Serena and Darien, then there is no way that Serena is still alive right now."

Rini asks, "Who were those Sailor Starlights? I've never seen them before."

Mini Mini says, "Never seen."

Amara says, "They used to be intruders outside the Solar System."

Michelle says, "They are now our friends of the Solar System because they are from the planet called Kinmoku with the leader named Princess Kakyuu."

Jadeite says, "The Earth Generals and I have a confession to make. The Earth Generals scanned everywhere throughout the city, and we found something interesting."

Nephrite says, "We found a secret lair located nearby the park across from where Andrew works. Some reason, we saw a mysterious female figure in a pink coat over a white dress, and she wanted us to follow her."

Zoisite says, "We thought that we can escort you guys there and see whose secret lair it is. We thought it could be the lair of –A."

Malachite asks them, "I checked it out, and we thought you should come and see it."

Darien says, "And you didn't notify me, your leader?"

Malachite says, "Forgive us, your majesty. We thought it wasn't really important since it was none of our business, and no one was there."

Iris asks them, "Did you see the female figure's face when you saw her?"

Zoisite says, "No, your highness. She hid her face with a hood and her back was facing us."

Nephrite says, "I think the pink coat that we were following might've been your friend, Serena, because we think that she's been expecting us to follow her nearby the bridge."

Darien says, "Let's go!"

The Sailor Scouts nod their head as Raye tells her grandfather that she will be out with her friends for a while.

By the time that everyone gets there, they see an abandoned hut surrounded by a garden full of roses. Sailor Iris asks the generals, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

The Earth Generals nod their heads. Sailor Mercury scans the surroundings for any evil auras around the hut, and her results come back negative. Sailor Mercury says, "Okay, it's safe here, so let's go in."

Everyone says, "Right!"

The Sailor Inner and Outer Scouts walk to the door and open it. The Earth Generals follow them as they see what's inside the hut.

Jadeite says, "This is probably what Serena wanted us to see."

Rini asks, "What is this place?"

Mini Mini says, "This place?"

Hotaru answers, "I think this is definitely –A's lair."

Amara says, "There is a timeline for each of us."

Michelle says, completing Amara's sentence, "All of our secrets, our private moments…"

Trista says, "-A has been documenting everything about us."

Everyone looks around the hut as Mina asks, "What is that?"

Everyone sees a computer system with a security password showing on the screen. Amy answers Mina's question, "That's how –A has been watching us."

Raye says, "Maybe that's how –A got the info by monitoring the police, watching the streets, stalking all of us…"

Lita says, "That's why –A is everywhere."

As everyone is scavenging around, Iris looks at everyone's timelines that –A documented for each of them. As she finishes reading her timeline and Darien's timeline, she looks at the back of their timeline, and sees someone's timeline. She sees a picture of a blonde-haired girl is wearing a pink coat over her white dress and covering her head with a pink hoodie. Iris calls everyone for attention, "Guys?"

Everyone looks at her as she says, "I don't think we're just the only ones that –A has been watching. I… I think –A has been watching and following Serena too."

Rini says, "What?"

Everyone gathers Iris to see what she's talking about. Iris explains, "-A has her at The Starlight Tower the night of the fire the other night, and looks like –A is following her trail here in the city."

Darien asks, "If Serena's been alive this whole time, then whose funeral did we go to?"

Iris says, "Probably someone who looks like Serena, making us believe and think that Serena's dead even though she's still alive, while the other plays the dead stunt double."

Jadeite says, "Okay, it will be creepy if a girl is stalking us and Serena."

Nephrite says, "Oh yeah, but what if the creep is a guy who is stalking all of us?"

Zoisite says, "What if it's both a guy and a girl who is stalking us?"

Malachite says, "Maybe there's a team who is stalking all of us."

Darien says, "Can you guys focus here and maybe we'll talk about who is stalking all of us?"

The Earth Generals agree as the Sailor Inner Scouts say, "Looks like there is a costume karaoke party at Crown Arcade and Café."

The Sailor Outer Scouts say, "Maybe –A thinks that Serena is going to be there."

The Earth Generals say, "Which means that we have to find her first."

Iris and Darien say, "We're going to crash a party."

Everyone nods and gets out of the hut. As they walk together to the bridge, a female voice says, "It's a beautiful day for a fun party, but you have to be invited by the host only."

Everyone turns around and sees that it's Raye's cousin, Kagome who somehow found them at the park. Raye asks, "How did you know that we're going to…"

Kagome says, "Everyone loves karaoke, Raye, and people love dressing up for the occasion."

Trista says, "Excuse me, but we have somewhere we need to be."

Everyone is about to walk to Crown Arcade and Café, but Kagome says, "I know, but it's dangerous for you to go chasing after her."

Everyone stops on their tracks to face Kagome. Mina asks, "Are you talking about Serena?"

Kagome smiles at them as Raye says, "You said that you never knew about Serena going missing."

Kagome apologizes as she admits to Raye, "I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I only did it to protect her."

Lita asks, "From who?"

Kagome answers, "She was calling to me that night to find out."

Raye says, "In a shrine house? It was you."

Kagome nods, "She was afraid, and I can see that she has every right to be."

Amy asks, "What kind of help could you give her?"

Kagome answers, "I have a gift of priestess sense. I was using it to help Serena see who was threatening her. The night she went missing… "

Kagome shakes her head as she continues, "I found something terrible."

_Start Flashback_

_ Lightning struck as thunders roar on a spring night as the scene show the ground nearby the tree._

**Kagome says, "I walked to the Juuban District and walked onto your front yard."**

_Suddenly, the ground starts to move as fingers pop out of the dirt to reveal hand. The hand reaches for something as the fingers curl into a fist and back into a flat hand."_

**Kagome sobs, "And she was reaching for the Light of Life."**

__Everyone look horrified about imagining Serena being buried alive and reaching for the Light of Life.

_As the hand still reaches out for something, Kagome grabs her hand and pulls Serena out of the dirt. Kagome pulls her out slowly without making any noises as Serena gets out of the dirt and soil._

**Kagome says, "Her head was bloody…"**

_Kagome embraces dirt-covered Serena as she sobs into her chest as Serena touches her wounded head._

**Kagome continues on as she gestured them how Serena touched her bloody head, "She was very confused that she was in shock."**

The girls show sad looks on their faces as the guys show worried looks on their faces.

**Kagome confesses, "I got her to leave the temple and walked her to the hospital."**

Everyone imagines how Kagome saved Serena that night and figuring out what happened to her after she left the Cherry Hill Temple.

_Serena is still sobbing about her worst day of her life has becoming more worse that Kagome tries to calm her down as they walk together on the way to the hospital._

**Kagome ends her story, "I ran in to get help, but when I returned, she was gone."**

_End Flashback_

Darien asks Kagome, "So you're saying that, Serena's still alive?"

Kagome smiles and says, "Haven't you all felt it? She was never really gone."

Iris asks Kagome, "Have you seen her again?"

Kagome says, "Seen her? Not since that night… until she finds someone who can trust."

Amara says, "She can trust to us. She knows that."

Kagome says, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Michelle asks, "Why didn't you just go to the police?"

Kagome answers, "She doesn't want to be found."

Hotaru asks, "Why are you telling us this now?"

Kagome answers, "Because you need to get out of Juuban District."

Jadeite asks, "Why?"

Nephrite says, "Yeah, we're not leaving the place we call our home."

Zoisite says, "No matter what it takes, we will find Serena and protect her again."

Malachite says, "We are not going to fail her again."

Rini says, "Serena is my cousin and is like my mommy in the future. We have to help her. There's gotta be another way to save Serena and the world?"

Mini Mini says, "Save… save."

Kagome says, "Maybe you're right Rini. There maybe another way, but we just don't' know what it is yet. For now, you're being watched. They're hoping you'll lead them to Serena."

As scary voices laugh, everyone turns around as Kagome leaves to go back to Cherry Hill. Before she leaves them, she says, "They're here."

Iris says, "Okay, everyone. Time to transform."

Everyone nods in agreement as Mini Mini says, **"MINI MINI MOON PRISM POWER!"**

Rini shouts, **"SUPER MINI MOON CRISIS POWER!"**

Amy shouts, **"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Raye shouts, **"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Lita shouts, **"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Mina shouts, **"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Amara shouts, **"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Michelle shouts, "**NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Trista shouts, **"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Hotaru shouts, **"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Iris shouts, **"SUPER EARTH CRISIS POWER!"**

Then, the Sailor Scouts, "**TRANSFORM!"**

So, the Sailor Scouts transform as Darien pulls out his rose and Sailor Earth pulls out her rose and iris, and they both transform into Tuxedo Mask and Lady Mask. The generals escort the Sailor Scouts into groups. Jadeite is with Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto, Nephrite is with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus, Zoisite is with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune, and Malachite is with Sailor Venus and Sailor Saturn. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask and Lady Mask are with Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon. Lady Mask tells Sailor Mini Moon, "You better watch your back, Sailor Mini Moon. You don't know who could be at the party besides –A."

Sailor Mini Moon shows her a nervous look on her face and says, "I'm scared to meet Serena again."

As Tuxedo Mask hears Rini mention Serena's name, he looks at her and says, "I'm scared and nervous to see Serena again, too Rini. But we have to find her and protect her from –A."

Lady Mask picks up Sailor Mini Mini Moon in her arms as she holds Tuxedo Mask's hand, and Sailor Mini Moon holds Tuxedo Mask's other hand.

As they go inside to the arcade and café, Sailor Mercury says, "Remember, team. We all stay together. If –A takes one of us, then –A will have to take all of us."

Everyone nods as they face Andrew to the stage. Andrew greets, "Welcome to our costume karaoke party. I am your host, Andrew Furuhata and I hope every one of you will celebrate the occasion here at Crown Arcade and Café. Enjoy karaoke as you come out in your costumes, and celebrate while it lasts because we will end at midnight tonight."

Everyone screams as Andrew announces, "First up, we have our first participant of the party. She will be singing, 'Who Am I?' Give it up for Queen Serene."

Everyone in the team looks at the participant as she comes up on stage, wearing a white gown with red roses and a white mask with pink outlines. Queen Serene has blonde hair that is up to her knees and has moon jewelry on her like crescent moon earrings, crescent moon necklace, crescent moon ring, crescent moon bracelet, and crescent moon anklet. Sailor Mars says, "Keep an eye on her because she seems very suspicious."

As the song plays, Queen Serene starts to sing.

_I never saw what was coming at me_

_I didn't hear what was said_

_What I held in the palm of my hands_

_Was it just in my head?_

_(Chorus)_

_It never worked out that way_

_I thought that you meant to stay, yeah_

_But who am I before you start to run baby_

_Who am I to all I see_

_Who am I to hope that we are one darling_

_Who am I can you hear me?_

_Glad to tell you my Love was real_

_And tell my heart out over you_

_When I turnin' back, from the truth now_

_Help me see always through_

_(Chorus)_

_And all the promises we made_

_Are there the ones that we break?_

_But who am I before you start to run baby_

_Who am I to all I see_

_Who am I to hope that we are one darling_

_Who am I can you hear me? ohhhh ooohhh_

_Who am I before you start to run baby_

_Who am I to all I see_

_But Who am I to hope that we are one darling_

_Who am I can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

Everyone applauses her and cheers at her for her performance as Andrew says, "Wow. What a performance. Do you think you can sing another song one more time?"

Queen Serene nods as she starts to sing another song. 

**MAGGOT**

_What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile_

**QUEEN SERENE**

_How about a pulse?_

**MAGGOT**

_Overrated by a mile_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Overbearing_

**MAGGOT**

_Overblown_

**MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW**

_If he only knew the you that we know_

**QUEEN SERENE**

_(sigh)_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring_

**MAGGOT**

_And she doesn't play piano_

**MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW**

_Or dance_

**MAGGOT**

_Or sing_

**MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW**

_No she doesn't compare_

**QUEEN SERENE**

_But she still breathes air_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Who cares?_

**MAGGOT**

_Unimportant_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Overrated_

**MAGGOT**

_Overblown_

**MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW**

_If only he could see_

_How special you can be_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

**QUEEN SERENE**

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

**MAGGOT**

_The sure redeeming feature_

_From that little creature_

_Is that she's alive_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Overrated_

**MAGGOT**

_Overblown_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Everybody know that's just a temporary state_

_Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

**MAGGOT**

_Who cares?_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Unimportant_

**MAGGOT**

_Overrated_

**BLACK WIDOW**

_Overblown_

**MAGGOT AND BLACK WIDOW**

_If only he could see_

_How special you can be_

_If he only knew the you that we know_

**QUEEN SERENE**

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the sun it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat it's breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Everyone applauses for another round of singing performance as Andrew comes up and says, "That's Queen Serene for 'Who Am I' and 'Tears to Shed'. Anyone want to come on over and sing?"

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask says, "Watch Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon for me. I'll be right back."

Lady Mask asks, "Where are you going?"

Tuxedo Mask leaves without answering her question. Andrew says, "I see we have another performer on stage. What's your name, young man?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I am Tuxedo Mask."

Everyone looks at him in shocked and surprised faces. Queen Serene looks at him on the side of the stage. Andrew says, "What would you like to sing today?"

Tuxedo mask says, "I would like to dedicate a song to the only person who is in my heart as I will be in hers. I hope she can forgive me because I love her deeply too much. This is called, 'More Than That.'"

Andrew says, "All right. Give it up for Tuxedo Mask

As the song starts to play, Tuxedo Mask starts to sing.

_I can see that you've been crying_

_You can't hide it with a lie_

_What's the use in you denying_

_That what you have is wrong_

_I heard him promise you forever_

_But forever's come and gone_

_Baby he would say whatever_

_It takes to keep you blind_

_To the truth between the lines_

_Oh I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

_Baby you deserve much better_

_What's the use in holding on_

_Don't you see it's now or never_

_Cause I just can't be friends_

_Baby knowing in the end_

_That I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_[bridge]_

_There's not a day that passes by_

_I don't wonder why we haven't tried_

_It's not too late to change your mind_

_So take my hand, don't say goodbye_

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words, then take them back_

_Oh I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_I will love you, oh_

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say the words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

Everyone gives him a round of applause as Tuxedo Mask bows at them. Queen Serene claps his hand and sheds a tear. Tuxedo Mask thought he sees someone on the side of the stage as he looks around, but sees no one. Luckily, Queen Serene hides in the hallway. Andrew says, "Would you like to sing us another song?"

Tuxedo Mask feels like he has fun, so he nods in agreement. Another song starts to play as he starts to sing.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I'd try to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete _

Everyone in the crowd applauses him as Queen Serene still watches him on the side of the stage and gives him applause as she sheds another tear. She leaves the side of the stage as she goes to the back of the arcade and café and hide until the party's over. Tuxedo Mask walks back to Lady Mask as she hands him Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon, and walks away. Andrew says, "Enjoy karaoke that our next participant is singing, 'Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely.' Give it up for Lady Mask."

Lady Mask goes up on the stage and starts to sing as soon as the song starts to play.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_[Chorus:]_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze if only_

_Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_[Chorus]_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_How can it be_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never show?_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are?_

_[Chorus 2x]_

Everyone screams and applauses for her awesome performance, and Lady Mask sings another song as it starts to play.

_Laugh and cry_

_Live and die_

_Life is a dream we're dreaming_

_Day by day_

_I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_People run_

_Sun to sun_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun_

_Life goes till it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_[Chorus]_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love life so_

_Though lost I have been_

_I'll find love again_

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes from you. From you. _

Everyone gives her a round applause as she steps off the stage and walks back to Tuxedo Mask and the girls, and is carrying Sailor Mini Mini Moon and grasps Sailor Mini Moon's hand. Andrew comes up and says, "That's Lady Mask with 'Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely' and 'Then You Look at Me.'" Next up, we have a group performance who will sing 'Bang Bang' and 'Problem'. Give it up for the Sailor Inner Scouts."

Everyone screams for the Sailor Inner Scouts as they go on stage and start to sing.

_[Verse 1 – Sailor Venus:]_

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_[Hook Sailor Mercury:]_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_

_[Verse 2 – Sailor Jupiter:]_

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'm a show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)_

_(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_[Hook]_

_[Verse 3 – Sailor Mars:]_

_(You know what girls?_

_Let me show you how to do)_

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's frizz in a bottle_

_It's Nicki full throttle_

_It's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto_

_We winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_

_Kitten so good_

_It's dripping on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could_

_Go, Batman robbin' it_

_Bang, bang, cockin' it_

_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_

_It's me, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Ride us up like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

_[Hook]_

_[Outro – Sailor Mars (overlapping):]_

_Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)_

_[Sailor Mars:]_

_Yo, I said_

_Bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) _

Then, another song starts to play as the Sailor Inner Scouts get ready to sing another song.

_[Sailor Mars:]_

_Uh huh!_

_It's Sailor Scouts!_

_I got one more problem with you girls_

_One less one less!_

_Problem_

_[Sailor Mercury:]_

_Hey baby even though I hate ya!_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you!_

_And even though I can't forgive you_

_I really want ta_

_I want you!_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why can't you leave me?_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you!_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Mercury:]_

_I know you're never gonna wake up_

_I gotta give up_

_But it's you!_

_I know I shouldn't ever call back_

_Or let you come back_

_But it's you!_

_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you!_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Mars:]_

_It's Sailor Scouts!_

_Uh!_

_What you got?_

_Smart money bettin'_

_I'll be better off without you_

_In no time_

_I'll be forgettin' all about you_

_You saying that you know_

_But I really really doubt you_

_Understand my life is easy_

_When I ain't around you_

_Iggy Iggy_

_To biggie to be here stressin'_

_I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you_

_More than I love your presence_

_And the best thing now_

_Is probably for you to exit_

_I let you go_

_Let you back_

_I finally learned my lesson!_

_No half-stepping_

_Either you want it or you just playin'_

_I'm listening to you knowin'_

_I can't believe what you're sayin'_

_There's a million you's baby boo_

_So don't be dumb_

_I got 99 problems_

_But you won't be one_

_Like what!_

_[Sailor Mercury:]_

_One less, one less problem_

_One less, one less problem_

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got (I've got)_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

_[Sailor Jupiter:]_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_I got!_

_One less problem without ya!_

_[Sailor Venus:]_

_I got one less, one less problem_

Everyone screams at the Sailor Scouts as they walk off the stage and walk back to the Earth Generals. Then, they see the Sailor Outer Scouts come up to the stage and announce, "Hi everyone. We are the Sailor Outer Scouts, and you just saw our friends, the Sailor Inner Scouts, perform their songs. We are going to sing 'Work Work' and 'All Night.'"

They start to sing "Work Work."

_You wanna_

_You wanna_

_[Chorus:]_

_You wanna hot body_

_You wanna Bugatti_

_You wanna Maserati_

_You better work work_

_You wanna Lamborghini_

_Sip Martinis_

_Look hot in a bikini_

_You better work work_

_You wanna live fancy_

_Live in a big mansion_

_Party in France_

_You better work work __[4x]_

_Now get to work _

_(ahhhh)_

_Now get to work _

_(ahhhh)_

_[Verse 1]_

_Bring it on_

_Ring the alarm_

_Don't stop now_

_Just be the champion_

_Work it hard like it's your profession_

_Watch out now_

_'Cause here it comes_

_Here comes the smasher_

_Here comes the master_

_Here comes the big beat_

_Big beat to blast ya_

_No time to quit now_

_Just time to get it now_

_Pick up what I'm putting down_

_Pick up what I'm putting down_

_[Chorus]_

_You better work work __[4x]_

_Now get to work _

_(ahhhh)_

_Now get to work _

_(ahhhh)_

_[Verse 2]_

_Break it up_

_Break it down_

_See me coming_

_You can hear my sound_

_Tell somebody in your town_

_Spread the word_

_Spread the word_

_Go call the police_

_Go call the governor_

_I bring the trouble_

_That means the trouble y'all_

_I make it bubble up_

_Call me the bubbler_

_I am the bad bitch_

_The bitch that you love enough_

_[Bridge]_

_Hold your head high_

_Fingers to the sky_

_They gon' try to try ya_

_But they can't deny ya_

_Keep it building higher and higher_

_So hold your head high_

_Fingers to the sky_

_Now they don't believe ya_

_But they gonna need ya_

_Keep it building higher and higher and higher_

_Work work work work work work work work (Work!)_

_Work work (Work!)_

_Work work (Work!)_

_Work work (Work!)_

_Work_

_Work it out __[14x]_

_You better work _

_You better work _

Everyone applauses for their performance, and another song starts to play and the Sailor Outer Scouts start to sing.

_We always dreamed about this better life, this better life_

_We always felt it coming all along, yeah, all along_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

_Now let's go walking hand in hand_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_

_Make the wrongs turn right_

_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

_And it feels like we could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_Yeah, everything is alright_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

_It feels like..._

_We could do this all night_

_[Beat break]_

_(we could do this all night)_

_Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies_

_The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same_

_We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire_

_Giving a shout, let's make it hot_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_

_Make the wrongs turn right_

_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

_And it feels like we could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_Yeah, everything is alright_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

_It feels like...we could do this all night_

_Feels like..._

_We could do this all night_

_All night, all night, all night, all night_

_Come on baby we can hit the lights_

_Make the wrongs turn right_

_We can smash the club, make the pop go rock_

_With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

_And it feels like..._

_We could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_We could do this all night_

_Yeah, everything is alright_

_We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise_

_It feels like..._

_We could do this all night _

Everyone gives them another round of applause, and the Sailor Outer Scouts step off the stage and go back to the group. Then, the Earth generals go up the stage and announce, "Hey, everybody. We are the Earth generals, and we are dedicating the songs we are singing to our girlfriends who just sang to us a while ago, The Sailor Inner Scouts. We are going to sing 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' and 'I Want You Back.'"

The song starts to play as the Earth Generals start to sing.

_[Spoken:]_

_Baby, I know you're hurting_

_Right now you feel like you could never_

_Love again_

_Now all I ask is for a chance_

_To prove that I love you_

_From the first day_

_That I saw your smiling face_

_Honey, I knew that we would_

_Be together forever_

_Ooh when I asked you out_

_You said no but I found out_

_Darling that you'd been hurt_

_You felt like you'd never love again_

_I deserve a try honey just once_

_Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong_

_You walked in, you were so quick to judge_

_But honey he' s nothing like me_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Honey, that's no lie_

_[2x]_

_As time goes by_

_You will get to know me_

_A little more better_

_Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby_

_And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid)_

_To let your feelings show (feelings show)_

_And I understand_

_Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because)_

_I deserve a try (try) honey_

_Just once (once)_

_Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked)_

_You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge)_

_But honey he's nothing like me_

_Darling why can't you see_

_[Chorus (2x)]_

_[Bridge:]_

_No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)_

_I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear)_

_No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)_

_[Chorus (3x)]_

The Sailor Inner Scouts scream for them, and the Earth Generals start to sing another song dedicated to them.

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed, yeah_

_So tell me what to do now_

_'Cause I, I, I, I, I, I want you back_

_It's hard to say I'm sorry_

_It's hard to make the things I did undone_

_A lesson I've learned too well for sure_

_So don't hang up the phone now_

_I'm trying to figure out just what to do_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed, yeah_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

_Baby, I remember_

_The way you used to look at me and say_

_Promises never last forever_

_I told you not to worry_

_I said that everything would be alright_

_I didn't know then that you were right_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed, yeah_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

_I want you back, yeah_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Girl, what can I do_

_You're the one I want_

_You're the one I need_

_Tell me what can I do_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_You're all I ever needed_

_So tell me what to do now_

_When I want you back_

Everyone gives them another round of applause as they get off the stage and the Sailor Inner Scouts rush to them and give them a kiss. The party continues on all day and night. The Earth Generals dance with the Sailor Inner Scouts as Tuxedo Mask and Lady Mask keep an eye on Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Mini Mini Moon eating dessert and the Sailor Outer Scouts keep an eye around the place. Then, Kagome sees her cousin, Raye, in a Sailor Mars costume, inside the arcade and café, goes in to find her and tells her something terrifying. Sailor Mars says, "Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?"

Kagome says, "One of you has been watched by the one Serena fears the most."

Sailor Mars asks, "-A has been watching us this whole time?"

Kagome shrugs and says, "All I know is that all of you need to get out of here and fast because it's almost time to end."

Sailor Mars nods as she takes Kagome and notifies the team to get out of here quickly. As they exit the arcade and café, thunders start to roar and thunders start to strike for an upcoming storm. The Earth Generals leave their girlfriends with Kagome for an all-girls slumber party and will meet Tuxedo Mask at his place as Tuxedo Mask walks with the girls for safety reasons. The girls and Tuxedo Mask hear a twig snap and see a female figure in a pink coat over a white dress in the shadows. The Sailor Scouts shout, "Serena?"

The female figure runs to the direction of Raye's temple and climbs up the stairs, running from them and wanting them to follow her.

As soon as they get to the top of the stairs, they see a female figure in a pink coat standing nearby the tree and facing her back towards them. Thunder continues to roar as lightning continues to strike as the Sailor Mini Moon says, "Serena?"

The pink coat figure's head nods up as she pulls off the hoodie of her pink coat, revealing her long blonde hair.

The Sailor Scouts and Darien take one step closer as the female figure in a pink coat turns around to face them, and the wind blows her blonde hair to her face, revealing to be Serena Tsukino.

The Sailor Inner Scouts gasp as the Sailor Outer Scouts smile happily and Tuxedo Mask stares at her wide open. The cats' mouths suddenly open widely, and Serena looks at them and opens her lips. Everyone stands there speechless because their leader is still alive, and Serena smiles, shivers, and asks them, "Did you miss me?"

The Sailor Inner Scouts feel relief and pant that Serena is actually here and not a dream. Sailor Mini Moon asks, "It was you, wasn't it? In the arcade?"

Sailor Mini Mini Moon says, "Arcade?"

Serena sees the light in front of her that is coming from downstairs toward the city as she says, "Look, I don't have much time. It's still not safe for me to be here."

Tuxedo Mask, "Serena, don't leave again."

Serena says, "Look, I wanna come home, but you have to help me."

The Sailor Outer Scouts ask, "Why? Who are you afraid of?"

Serena looks at the Sailor Inner Scouts and says, "Remember what I told you at the hospital Mina, or should I say Sailor Venus?"

The Sailor Inner Scouts look at Mina, wondering what Serena is talking about. Sailor Venus says, "That was really you?"

Serena gasps at what is behind them, and everyone turns around at what Serena is looking at, and sees a shadow. As they turn around to face Serena, Serena pulls a finger towards her lips as she shushes them. "Shh!"

When they turn their back on Serena, they see Kagome climb up to the stairs as Kagome says, "There you are, you guys. I've been looking all over for you guys because you left in a rush."

As they look back to face Serena, she is already gone and looks everywhere for her, and Kagome wonders about what her cousin, Raye, and Raye's friends are looking at.

SO, KAGOME HIGURASHI IS A GUEST STAR IN THIS FANFICTION STORY! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER KAGOME HIGURASHI FROM THE ANIME SERIES, INUYASHA, THEN WATCH INUYASHA AND YOU GET THE PICTURE THAT KAGOME AND RAYE ARE COUSINS. IF YOU WANT A RECAP OF THE SONGS, HERE THEY ARE IN ORDER: "WHO AM I?" BY INDIANA EVANS; "TEARS TO SHED" BY MAGGOT, BLACK WIDOW, AND CORPSE BRIDE; "MORE THAN THAT", "INCOMPLETE", "SHOW ME THE MEANING OF BEING LONELY", AND "I'LL NEVER BREAK YOUR HEART" BY BACKSTREET BOYS, "THEN YOU LOOK AT ME" BY CELINE DION; "BANG BANG" BY JESSIE J, ARIANA GRANDE, AND NICKI MINAJ; "PROBLEM" BY ARIANA GRANDE; "WORK WORK" BY BRITNEY SPEARS, "ALL NIGHT" BY ICONA POP, AND "I WANT YOU BACK" BY NSYNC. HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP, SO I THOUGHT I MAKE THIS A SPECIAL CHAPTER WITH A LITTLE SPICE I TOUCH TO SPICE IN THE SONGS I EDITED FROM THE ORIGINAL SONGS. NO COPYRIGHT. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON.


	9. Serena Visits Rini

Chapter 8- Serena Visits Rini

The next day, Raye wakes up early in the morning and sees that her cousin, Kagome, is already leaving the temple. Raye rushes out of her bedroom and says, "I wish you could've stay longer."

Kagome smiles at her cousin and says, "I wish I could, but then again, my boyfriend is waiting for me. I promised him I come back home right after I visit you, and right now, he is picking me up."

Raye says, "I want to meet your boyfriend. I'm sure he is the one for you like I found my right guy."

Kagome says, "Maybe, but he can be hot-tempered sometimes. Then again, deep down, I know he needs me right when I need him."

Suddenly, a male voice says, "Maybe that's why I love you, Kagome. You always care and feel about me, even though I can't see it like you do."

Kagome turns around as Raye meets face-to-face and they both see Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha asks Kagome, "Are you ready to go yet, Kagome?"

Kagome says, "I am, but I want you to meet someone. Inuyasha, this is my cousin, Raye. Raye, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Raye says, "Nice to meet you, Inuyasha."

Raye whispers to Kagome, "He's a keeper. I was right about him being the right guy for you."

Kagome blushes and says, "We're going to be leaving right now. See you later, Raye."

As Raye waves them goodbye, she goes back into her room, and she sees that her friends are awake. Raye says, "Let's get down to business."

Amy says, "Serena's still alive, but –A is still after her. –A has to be someone Serena is so afraid of that she can't come back."

Lita says, "Maybe someone from the Dark Moon kingdom? We haven't heard anything about them for a year now."

Mina says, "Do you think that Serena is –A's target while we are the bait?"

Rini says, "They stopped going after you guys after I left?

Mini Mini says, "Left."

Raye says, "Now that you mentioned it, they never went after you Rini? Before, they tried to capture you for some reason."

Rini says, "Well, no. Until I figured the puzzle pieces together when I went back home to the future, they were only after me because I'm only Sailor Moon's, or in this case, Serena's weakness."

Iris asks, "Mind if I ask Rini, but what's the relationship between Mini Mini, you, Serena, and Darien?"

Raye answers, "Mini Mini is my sister, but she goes out to visit Sailor Galaxia from time to time.

The Inner Scouts have surprised looks on their faces that not only Rini is Serena and Darien's daughter, but they also have another daughter and Mini Mini is Rini's younger sister.

Suddenly, the cats come by to the temple as Diana says, "Princess Rini, are you ready for your training?"

Rini nods as she takes Mini Mini with her as she leaves the Sailor Inner Scouts at the temple with Artemis and Luna. Rini stops her track as she sees the Sailor Outer Scouts in front of her. Amara says, "Hey, kiddo. How are you holding up?"

Rini replies, "I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Amara."

Michelle says, "Little Lady, we have important and urgent news regarding about Serena."

Trista says, "She wants to meet you at the Starlight Tower in the balcony at moon rise."

Hotaru says, "You have to come alone because she only wants to speak to you."

Rini says, "No way I'm going there because last time I checked, you all were trapped in there, and you almost died."

Amara says, "Yeah, but we're lucky because Serena got us out of there."

Trista says, "Remember that you have to be alone at Starlight Tower in the balcony at moonrise to visit Serena. Don't bring the Inner Scouts with you, not even the Earth Generals and Darien."

Michelle assures her, "Don't worry about your family. I called them and ask permission to let you sleepover at our place and play with Hotaru. They said it was okay as long as we keep an eye out for you."

Rini says, "Thank you Michelle. What about Diana and Mini Mini?"

Hotaru says, "Diana and Mini Mini will be with you."

Rini sighs in belief and agrees with the Sailor Outer Scouts that she will meet Serena at Starlight Tower in the balcony at moonrise.

Later on, Darien watches the sun sets in the park as he looks down at his reflection in the water. He wonders about Serena all the time because he loves her, and it hurts him badly that he wasn't dreaming when she came to his apartment balcony as Sailor Moon. He can't figure out about why Serena is controlling herself to not love him. He asks himself, "_Is it the break-up I caused let Serena control herself not to love me anymore? I thought I was doing the right thing by listening to my dream and protect her by avoiding her. Where has she been all this time?"_

As Darien keeps walking to his apartment, he sees Rini and Mini Mini ride with the Sailor Outer Scouts in Amara's car. He decides to run and follow them from a safe distance. When he reach to the Starlight Tower, he wonders, "_What is Rini and Mini Mini doing here at Starlight Tower with the Sailor Outer Scouts?"_

Rini and Mini Mini get out of Amara's car, but Rini sees that none of the Sailor Outer Scouts are coming out of the car. Rini asks, "Aren't you guys coming?"

The Sailor Outer Scouts shake their heads horizontally as Hotaru says, "Remember to contact us with your communicator if anything goes wrong or if you guys are done talking."

Rini nods their head as she sees them leaving her behind. She takes Mini Mini's hand and Diana into her arms as they enter the Starlight Tower and head to the elevator that goes up to the balcony. Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and goes into the Starlight Tower and climb up the stairs by flying upward to the balcony floor. Meanwhile, by the time Rini, Mini Mini, and Diana get to the balcony, they see nothing but the view of Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan. When they hear noises coming from elevator or the stairs, a female figure with blonde hair in pigtails with the shape of meatballs shows up behind them. Rini, Mini Mini, and Diana turn around and gasp that someone is in front of them, revealing to be Rini's cousin in this time, Serena, who is Rini and Mini Mini's mother in the future. Serena is wearing her crescent moon with roses on a black scarf with her pink coat showing her white tee, black jeans, and black ankle boots. Serena takes one step closer as Rini and Mini Mini take one step back. Rini asks, "Serena, it's really you?"

Mini Mini says, "You?"

Serena laughs and feels like she is about to sob and says, "You are so cute little girl. I assume this must be Mini Mini. Rini, I miss you so much."

Serena kneels down to Rini's height and hugs both Rini and Mini Mini. They hug Serena back as Serena sobs, "You have no idea how hard it's been to stay away."

Rini says, "Then, don't anymore. Let me help you. We can go to the police or your family…"

Mini Mini says, "Police?"

Serena says, "I wish I could, but I just don't know who I can trust."

Rini says, "You can trust me and Mini Mini. Like the Sailor Scouts, the Earth Generals, Darien…"

Serena says, "I know I can trust you and Mini Mini, Rini. I'm just not sure about them."

Rini asks, "Why?"

Mini Mini asks, "Why?"

Serena explains, "I'm scared that the Sailor Scouts will be mad at me about faking my death, the Earth Generals only listen to Darien, which who I can't trust right now."

Rini asks, "Why?"

Serena looks at her as she sobbingly says, "You never stop caring about me, did you? Even after what I put you through. You don't know how much I regret hurting you. If I could go back in time and do it all over again, things would've been so different."

Rini asks her, "Who's doing this to you? Tell me who you're hiding from."

Mini Mini says, "From."

As Tuxedo Mask climbs up to the balcony floor, Serena continues to say, "I thought I knew, but I was wrong. That's why I need you and Mini Mini, Rini. Help me find –A, so I can come home."

Rini asks, "So is that who you think tried to kill you?"

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask accidentally drops his stick to the floor nearby the door to the balcony, and Rini and Mini Mini turn around as Serena starts to panic, "What was that? Who goes there? Who's out there?"

Rini and Mini Mini turn around to face Serena as she asks them, "Did you tell anyone about this?"

Rini and Mini Mini don't answer her as they turn around to look at a shadow in the door of the balcony, and Serena makes a run for it to escape from there by heading to the elevator. Suddenly, a door opens and reveals to be Tuxedo Mask. Rini and Mini Mini look surprised at him as they turn around and see that Serena is leaving them. Rini runs to the elevator to catch up to Serena before it closes and says, "Serena, wait!"

Serena starts to cry as the door closes in front of them, but it is too late. Rini doesn't make it to the elevator with Serena. Rini tries to push some buttons to open the elevator door and hit the door with her hands, saying, "Serena! Please! Open up, Serena! Serena open up, please! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, Serena, I just want to talk."

When the elevator door suddenly opens, Serena is gone, so Rini makes a glare at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask asks Rini, "How could see disappear like that?"

Rini says, "She didn't disappear. You scared her away, Darien. I… I can't believe you followed me here."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I thought you were putting yourself in danger."

Rini says, "Yeah, well, you thought wrong."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

Rini angers him, "You're gonna have to work harder than that. I betrayed Serena, Darien. She is never gonna reach out to me or the Sailor Scouts again."

Tuxedo Mask replies, "I think she wanted to make you feel special so that you wouldn't give up on her."

Rini says, "It wasn't like that, okay Darien? She thinks that I'm her only hope to help her."

Darien repeats what Serena says to Rini, "She can trust you, but she's not sure about the rest of us? Don't you get it? She's trying to divide us."

Rini says, "She wouldn't do that."

Darien says, "Wouldn't she?"

Rini realizes something. "Wait. You were listening? This whole time?"

Darien says, "We can't let her come between us."

Rini says, "I'd say you're doing a great job of that all on your own."

Darien apologizes, "I'm sorry."

Rini shouts, "Don't!"

Rini takes Mini Mini's hand and goes into the elevator, and goes down and out of the Starlight Tower. Rini notifies the Sailor Outer Scouts, "If you talk to her again, can you tell her I'm sorry?"

The Sailor Outer Scouts nod at her, and take Rini and Mini Mini to the house.

Meanwhile, at Raye's temple, Luna says, "I heard from Diana earlier that Serena only wanted to talk to Rini."

Raye asks, "Why Rini and not all of us?"

Amy says, "Maybe because she figured out who Rini and Mini Mini actually are to her, and she wants them to be close to her."

Lita says, "Now that you mentioned it, Serena's still alive which brings us closer together now. Without her, we drifted apart. Have you guys noticed it?"

Mina says, "Yeah, but remember the time she invited us with her family at the spa resort? Those were good times, and I wish we could have that."

Iris thinks and realizes something. "Maybe that's where she's been hiding this whole time. She thought of the one place where evil can't be disturbed. I just messaged her saying that she's in danger and contact me back, and she said she will call us and the other Scouts."

Then, breaking news report on the radio and the television. "We interrupt this news that recently earlier today, a grave was dug in the cemetery, and we discovered that Serena Tsukino, a young girl who went missing for the past year and her body was found nearby the Cherry Hill Temple, is that her body went missing and on the loose. We are with the detectives right now, Detective Yaten Kou, Detective Officer Taiki Kou, and Chief Detective Seiya Kou, who can tell us about this mystery."

Seiya says, "You see, reporters. This body is nothing but a decoy. It turned out that this corpse is nothing but from a youma who disguises as the victim, Serena Tsukino."

Taiki adds, "What we're saying is that Serena Tsukino is still alive and in hiding."

Yaten finally says, "This changes everything, and beware of the lookout."

Suddenly, Iris's phone rings as the Sailor Inner Scouts says, "Answer it!"

As Iris answers her phone, she says, "Hello?"

A female voice says, "How did you find me?"

They realize that it's Serena on the other line. Mina says, "Okay, Serena, the police know that it's not you."

Serena says, "What? Buried."

Lita says, "They know that's not you in there."

Amy asks, "Serena, does your family know?"

Serena panics and says, "No, don't speak to my family, okay? They don't know anything."

Iris asks, "Well, then, do you want us to bring Darien and the Earth Generals? Maybe they can help you just like how we're going to help you."

Serena says, "Just bring as many allies as you can."

Raye says, "Look, we want to help you, but you need to tell us what happened that night."

Serena says, "Then you need to come here. And you need to hurry."

Iris dials the Sailor Outer Scouts and asks, "Hey, Sailor Outer Scouts. Are Rini and Mini Mini there with you?"

Amara says, "Yeah, what's going on?"

Iris says, "The cops know that it's not Serena buried in the grave."

Michelle says, "What?"

Trista says, "Did you talk to Serena yet?"

Iris says, "I did. The Sailor Inner Scouts and I contacted her, and she wants to meet us."

Hotaru says, "Did she say anything else?"

Iris sighs as she admits, "She wants us to bring many allies as we can. I'm going to call Darien and the Earth generals."

The Sailor Outer Scouts say, "We'll meet you guys. Rini and Mini Mini are mad at Darien right now because he followed us earlier."

Iris says, "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with him later. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye."

Iris dials Darien and the Earth Generals and says, "Guys, Serena wants to meet us. We know the location, and we'll meet you guys there."

Later on, everyone meets up at the spa resort where Serena invited her friends with her family one time. Darien knocks on the door and says, "Serena? Serena, are you in there?"

Suddenly, a footstep makes a sound and everyone turns around and sees someone unexpected. Iris asks, "What are you doing here?"

SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER! HERE IS A QUESTION FOR YOU FANFICTION READERS: WHO IS THERE BESIDES THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND THE EARTH GENERALS? I'M SORRY ABOUT MAKING THE LAST CHAPTER MAKING IT SO LONG BECAUSE THE SONGS ARE REALLY CATCHY, SO I THOUGHT I COULD BRING IT TO LIFE IN THIS STORY. ANYWAYS, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED: -SERENA TELLS EVERYTHING! WHO DO YOU THINK IS –A IN THIS STORY? YOUR REVIEWS ARE REALLY GREAT FOR ME TO READ, AND YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING THAT YOU FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND GIVE ME REVIEWS ABOUT THIS STORY! KEEP IT UP AND I HOPE YOU REALLY ENJOY AND LOVE THIS STORY THAT YOU READ IT A LOT OF TIMES LIKE OVER AND OVER AGAIN.


	10. Serena Tells Everything

_Previously on Pretty Little Scouts…_

_Suddenly, Iris's phone rings as the Sailor Inner Scouts says, "Answer it!"_

_ As Iris answers her phone, she says, "Hello?"_

_ A female voice says, "How did you find me?"_

_ They realize that it's Serena on the other line. Mina says, "Okay, Serena, the police know that it's not you."_

_ Serena says, "What? Buried."_

_ Lita says, "They know that's not you in there."_

_ Amy asks, "Serena, does your family know?"_

_ Serena panics and says, "No, don't speak to my family, okay? They don't know anything."_

_Iris asks, "Well, then, do you want us to bring Darien and the Earth Generals? Maybe they can help you just like how we're going to help you."_

_ Serena says, "Just bring as many allies as you can."_

_ Raye says, "Look, we want to help you, but you need to tell us what happened that night."_

_ Serena says, "Then you need to come here. And you need to hurry."_

_ Iris dials the Sailor Outer Scouts and asks, "Hey, Sailor Outer Scouts. Are Rini and Mini Mini there with you?"_

_ Amara says, "Yeah, what's going on?"_

_ Iris says, "The cops know that it's not Serena buried in the grave."_

_ Michelle says, "What?"_

_ Trista says, "Did you talk to Serena yet?"_

_ Iris says, "I did. The Sailor Inner Scouts and I contacted her, and she wants to meet us."_

_ Hotaru says, "Did she say anything else?"_

_ Iris sighs as she admits, "She wants us to bring many allies as we can. I'm going to call Darien and the Earth generals."_

_ The Sailor Outer Scouts say, "We'll meet you guys. Rini and Mini Mini are mad at Darien right now because he followed us earlier."_

_ Iris says, "Don't worry about it. I'll deal with him later. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye."_

_ Iris dials Darien and the Earth Generals and says, "Guys, Serena wants to meet us. We know the location, and we'll meet you guys there."_

_ Later on, everyone meets up at the spa resort where Serena invited her friends with her family one time. Darien knocks on the door and says, "Serena? Serena, are you in there?"_

_ Suddenly, a footstep makes a sound and everyone turns around and sees someone unexpected. Iris asks, "What are you doing here?"_

Chapter 9- Serena Tells Everything!"

At an unfamiliar place, the Sailor Scouts and the Earth Generals sit down on a couch, while Darien is wandering around the room. Suddenly, a phone rings and a female voice says, "Yeah?"

The female voice reveals to be Kagome on the phone. She tells them, "Stay here. Be right back."

Raye says, "I can't believe we let my cousin, Kagome, bring us here. Do you think she's even coming?"

Lita says, "I don't know, when I saw it was her instead of Serena, I thought for sure this was a trap."

Mina says, "Probably is and we're sitting here like geese."

Amy corrects Mina, "Ducks."

Mina says, "What?"

Amy says, "We sit like lame ducks. Not geese."

Mina says, "Whatever. They both quack."

Amy corrects her, "Geese honk."

Iris asks, "Why would Serena trust Raye's cousin, Kagome Higurashi?"

Suddenly, a female voice answers, "Because like me, she has secrets, too."

Everyone gets up off the couch and sees the female voice belongs to their living friend, Serena who is standing by the door. Serena is wearing a military green jacket over a white V-neck t-shirt with a crescent moon graphic, her black scarf that shows crescent moons and roses that she wore when she visited Rini and Mini Mini at the Starlight Tower balcony, black jean pants, and a pair of black wedged heel boots. Raye says, "I want to hug you and slap you at the same time."

Serena closes the door as everyone smiles at her, and Serena walks toward them and says, "Right now, I could use a hug."

Serena hugs her friends in order: Mini Mini first, then, Rini, Hotaru, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Iris. Serena sees the Earth Generals as they bow to her, and she gives them a hug to each of them in order: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite. Serena holds Rini and Mini Mini's hands as she looks at Darien who shows mixed feelings towards her. She says, "I'm glad you're here, Darien."

Darien asks, "Why? I'm the one who you can't trust."

Serena answers, "Now I need your help."

Serena looks at everyone as she explains, "Now that the cops know that I'm not the one they buried, they're gonna start looking. And until I know who –A is, I can't come home."

Mina says, "Serena, we think that your other friends might be the one who stole the game from us. We think that one of them is –A."

Serena shows no feelings as Raye says, "You don't seem surprised."

Serena says, "It's complicated, Raye."

Serena continues to talk to them as she says, "I've never figured out the right way to tell you what you need to know. I've never been able to say the words out loud."

Darien asks her, "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Everyone sits down on the couch as Serena takes a seat and says, "I'm ready to tell you guys everything. But if we can't figure it out by tonight, I'm gonna have to disappear again."

Darien and the girls have scared looks on their faces about their leader disappearing out of their lives again, but Darien feels like he doesn't want that anymore. Serena adds, "And this time it's gonna be for good."

Darien starts to talk, "So if you want me here to help you figure out who –A is, you must not think I'm the one who hurt you."

Serena says, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Darien."

Serena starts her story, "It was a crazy night, and it all started at the park. –A has been threatening me since Rini first came into town. I thought being with Darien would give me a reprieve."

_**Start Flashback**_

_ Darien suggests to Serena, "How about a triple hot fudge sundae?"_

_ Serena gets off the boat as Darien helps her up. She says, "Yummy!"_

_ Suddenly, Serena trips herself, but she lands on Darien's chest as he laughs. Darien says, "What a klutz! Hahaha. But you're my klutz."_

_ Serena looks up at Darien as she asks, "Oh Darien, do you really mean it?"_

_ Darien answers, "Of course, meatball head!"_

_ Serena says in her mind, __**"Oh, I love it when he calls me that!"**_

_ Darien leans into her face and kisses her lips. As he kisses her, he can't release his lips from hers and asks, "Serena, have you been chewing that sticky caramel bubble gum?"_

_ Serena answers, "Mmhmm. Why?"_

_ Darien explains, "Because I think I might be stuck. That's way worse than cement."_

_ Then, a cat ball bounces onto Darien's head and lands onto the dock when a cloud floats on top of them, and Rini lands on top of Serena's head and on Darien as Darien falls backwards. Darien says, "Serena, a little help here."_

_Darien asks Rini, "Where'd you fall from? A plane?"_

_ Serena gets up as she asks, "Hey. What do you think you're doing? Get your paws off of my boyfriend."_

_ Rini says, "Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to land on you."_

_ Serena says, "Hey, kid. Don't you know any manners? You can't just go around jumping people like that."_

_ As Rini faces Serena, Serena says, "Hey. You look a lot like me, and that's my hairstyle."_

_ Rini corrects her, "It's my mom's hairstyle."_

_ Serena says, "What did you say?"_

_ Rini replies, "Just forget it lady. I don't have any time to waste. Just give me the Silver Crystal."_

_ Serena gets up on her feet and says, "Excuse me. Who do you think you are talking to me like that? And what do you know about the Silver Crystal?"_

_ Rini answers, "I know all about the Imperium Silver Crystal. I want that Silver Crystal now, understand? So, just hand it over, blondie."_

_ Darien interrupts, "Hey!"_

_ Rini says, "Huh?"_

_ Darien asks, "Hey, little girl. Can we help you find your parents? You lost or something?"_

_ Rini interrupts, "Can it, lover boy. This is none of your business. So, keep your nose out of it. Now, the last time, I'm asking you to give me the crystal."_

_ Serena asks, "But who are you? And where are you from?"_

_ Rini says, "Fine. I have other ways of getting what I want. See ya."_

_ Rini leaves into the sky cloud with her cat ball, leaving Serena and Darien speechless._

_ After Serena leaves Darien at the park because she gives him an excuse that her parents want her home early, she receives a text message that says, "__**I'm watching you. It's my turn to torture you. Dying to know who I am? You'll find out. –A"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Serena continues her story, "I was with Darien to get away from –A, but when I left, I had what I need to shut –A down. Rini changed the game. Andrew was at the top of my list. He has every reason to love me as a sister. He always has his little pal, Darien, to tell him everything."

_**Start Flashback**_

_ As Serena enters the arcade and café, Andrew says, "Hey, Serena. Let me guess: a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream topped with chocolate and strawberry sauces and a cherry on top."_

_ Serena nods as Andrew says, "I heard about what happened between you and Darien? How are you holding up? Are you okay?"_

_ Serena shakes her head as she sheds her tears and says, "I just don't understand why he broke up with me. The girls said to follow my heart, which I did, and I went to visit his place. I asked him if he's serious or joking, but he said it was serious and he told me that he never loved me anymore."_

_ Andrew gives Serena a hug and says, "One Great Depression milkshake, coming right up!"_

_ As Andrew goes to the back and makes Serena's milkshake, Serena sits down as she receives a text message that reads, "__**Cute guy can't see it, but I do. Tonight's the night I kill you."**_

___Serena gets scared as she leaves the arcade and sheds her tears in a telephone booth._

_**End Flashback**_

Serena recites her text, "Cute guy can't see it, but I do. Tonight's the night I kill you. Knowing what I had on him, I mean, Andrew would never have sent that text. I was wrong. He wasn't –A."

Meanwhile, back at Tsukino residence, the cops are grabbing evidence in Serena's room as Ikuko is speaking to Serena's old friends' parents on the phone. "The police are here too, Dr. Mizuno. With a search warrant."

Ikuko receives another call from Grandfather Hino and says, "Oh, it's Grandfather Hino. I'll call you back if he knows anything. Ok."

Ikuko starts talking to Grandfather Hino, "Did you find Raye? I spoke to Dr. Mizuno. No one's seen the girls since the sleepover. Kenji is coming home from work. Ok. Bye."

Ikuko speaks to Seiya Kou, "If you let me what you're looking for, maybe I can help you find it."

Seiya says, "We appreciate your cooperation."

Ikuko says, "I want to know where my niece is."

Seiya says, "So do I."

Ikuko asks, "What is it you think these girls are guilty of?"

Seiya answers, "I'm not sure they're guilty of anything, but we do have probable cause to believe they know the whereabouts of a missing person."

Seiya takes out a photo and gives it to Ikuko. "This was taken a few weeks ago."

Ikuko says, "Oh, my God. Serena is alive?"

Suddenly, a door closes as Ikuko says, "Rini?"

Instead of Rini, it was Sammy who comes home from his friend's house, says, "Surprise!"

Meanwhile, back at Serena's hiding place, Lita asks, "So when you got that text, you just crossed Andrew off you list?"

Serena nods as she says, "I was crying in a telephone booth, and I found myself in a beauty parlor that the Negaverse was behind of it. Tuxedo Mask saved me and I finished the job, but he left me hanging. And when I got home, -A made it clear that if they wanted to kill me, they could. Except, -A was in my house before I was getting dressed for the sleepover. –A wrote down in my mirror, 'I'm everywhere. And soon you'll be nowhere. –A'"

_**Flashback from Chapter 1 in the first paragraph**_

Serena says, "I wasn't safe anywhere. But I finally had a weapon to fight back. I realized that… everyone I suspected even the four of you, were somehow will be involved in helping Rini, being on Darien's side, and know the whereabouts of the Dark Moon kingdom."

_**Flashback from Chapter 1 in the second paragraph to before "A Few Hours Later…"**_

Mina says, "I can't believe you suspected us."

Serena explains, "If I got another –A threat while you guys were asleep, I could cross you off the list."

Lita says, "I can't believe we were suspects."

Serena says, "I wasn't always the best friend to you guys since you guys always make me so sad all the time."

Raye says, "Yeah, well, your plan didn't work. I didn't sleep through the night."

Serena says, "Wait for it, Raye. We'll get there."

As everyone goes down the stairs to a bar, Serena announces, "We'll continue this on in half an hour. You girls eat with your men while I go in a room alone."

The girls look at their depressed friend, Serena, leaving the local bar and heading to another room. The Earth Generals nudge Darien as Jadeite says, "Here's your chance to redeem yourself."  
>Darien says, "I don't know, you guys…"<p>

Nephrite says, "If you love her so much, then you should go for it."

Darien asks, "What if she will never forgive me and love me ever again?"

Zoisite says, "That may not happen because never is just ever with an 'n' in front of it."

Malachite explains, "What Zoisite is trying to say is that she will give you a chance to explain and prove yourself."

Iris goes up to Darien, gives him a bouquet of roses and says, "Like the girls who told Serena, you should follow your heart, and don't let anything get in your way and into you."

Darien walks up to the room where Serena went to, and he sees her playing the piano as she plays her solo called "Serena's Piano Solo. Then, as Darien walks in, she continues playing the piano, but the song changes into "The Piano Duet". Darien walks to her and he says, "Hi. I think you drop this."

Serena doesn't say anything, but to ignore him. Darien puts the flowers on top of the piano and is about to walk away from her, but he has more to say to Serena who is still playing the piano. He tells her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke up with you about not loving you anymore. It's just that this whole time when you were away hasn't gone quite, well…"

He sighs as he sits down next to her and finishes his sentence, "According to plan."

Serena still plays the piano, and as she stops, Darien starts to play the piano. Serena gives him an upsetting look while he's playing the piano. As he looks at her, he tries to cheer her up, but epically fails and looks away from her. When Darien stops playing his part in the piano, Serena plays her part in the piano. Then, Darien plays his part again after Serena stops playing her part, and Serena continues her part after Darien stops playing his part in the piano duet. Suddenly, Darien shows off his solo part to try to cheer Serena up again, but he sees her not smiling to him. He continues playing to see if his piano solo works this time, but he sees anger in her face, resulting that he fails two times to make Serena smile. He gives up as he plays his solo in the piano, but then suddenly, Serena starts to play along with him in the "Piano Duet." As they look at each other, Darien smiles at her, but Serena shows no feelings towards him as she finishes her big finale. After she finishes playing her piano, she gets off of her seat and leaves Darien behind as she goes to the bar to tell her friends as she continues her story. Darien feels guilty about everything that he follows her out of the room to the bar.

Mina whispers to the Sailor Scouts, "You guys, we can't let her leave, again."

Hotaru says, "Then, we have to put together the pieces."

Amara says, "Tonight."

Lita says, "Serena, look I understand we're all here to figure out who –A is, but I need to know if the Earth Generals told us the truth."

Serena explains, "The Earth Generals seemed to get that everything I said is true about being the Earth Generals who follow Darien, but gets captured by Beryl who turns them into evil generals against the Earth and the Moon."

Amy asks, "Do we need to hear the rest of this?"

Serena shakes her head as she says, "You already know I met Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru who turn out to be Sailor Outer Scouts and I met Iris who turns out to be Darien's long sister."

Michelle asks, "Do you even want to be saved?"

Serena says, "I know how I treated people by being a pure sweetheart. I deserved a lot of what I got. I think I deserve a second chance."

Raye asks, "What happened after Iris left?"

Serena answers, "I went back to the temple to sleep."

Darien says, "I remember bits and pieces. But I'm not sure what's real and what I've made up."

Serena says, "I was extremely happy about you being my boyfriend at the time because we were destined to be in love. I thought that you actually loved me and that Rini was in the way."

Darien says, "And we got an argument in the sidewalk and in my place. And it got ugly."

Serena says, "It was like you bottled up every argument we ever had and popped your top that day."

Darien says, "I thought that you were still caring about me. I told you I didn't love you anymore."

Serena says, "And I told you to forget me, but you were holding on to me like a dog with a bone."

_**Start Flashback**_

_ As Serena sleeps, she dreams about her and Darien getting married in a wedding ceremony, as she feels excited. She says, "Oh Darien, finally the two of us are going to live happily ever after."_

_ As Darien leans to her face and kisses her lips, suddenly, an earthquake shakes the ground between Serena and Darien as Serena shouts, "Darien!"_

_ Darien shouts, "Serena!"_

_ Suddenly, Serena wakes up as she looks at a picture of her and Darien looking happy together, and then, the glass frame cracks._

_**End Flashback**_

Serena says to Darien, "When I woke up from that nightmare dream, I put it together. You didn't break up with me because you never loved me anymore because your dream conscience made you."

Serena continues, "I called Rini outside the temple and said, 'Rini? Rini? Rini, listen to me. Take care of Darien for me, okay? And never spend way too much time with him as it will go to waste.' Rini asks, 'What about you?' I told her, 'Don't worry about me. It'll be our little secret.' Rini tells me, 'Thank you.' I told her, 'That's what cousins are for. Go back to sleep the night off, okay?'"

Serena says, "And after that, there was just one more person I needed to see. You, Iris."

Serena looks at you and says, "I don't think that you were –A, but I needed you to know that your brother's alive, and I dated him for a short amount of time. Then, I went back to the temple and waited for another text. Nothing came."

Serena continues her story, "I was about to leave home, thinking I won. I silenced –A."

_**Start Flashback**_

_Serena looks at her phone for texts and stares at her sleepy friends. She heads out of the temple and is about to walk down to the temple, but suddenly, a figure bashes her head with a stone. Blood starts to drop as Serena collapses onto the ground."_

_**End Flashback**_

Everyone starts to look shocked and remorseful for Serena that none of them sensed negative evil force at Raye's temple, and Serena ended up injured that night. Serena says, "It wasn't you, Raye. You were sound asleep when I headed out of the temple."

Raye starts to cry and says, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't hurt someone else."

Trista says, "You're not listening, Raye. You were still asleep."

Raye asks, "I didn't do it?"

Serena shakes her head horizontally as Raye feels relief as she puts her head between Amy and Lita's heads. Rini asks, "But someone at the temple saw who did?"

Mini Mini says, "Who did?"

Iris asks, "Why didn't someone call the police?"

Serena closes her eyes as she sheds a tear about what happened that night."

_**Start Flashback**_

_ Dirt is digging into the hole where Serena is buried in it. Serena is trying to open her eyes, but she sees her vision going blurry. Then, Serena's vision goes black as more dig throws at her, covering her whole body._

_**End Flashback**_

Serena starts to sob as she says her story, "I could hear someone talking to another person. They thought I was dead. I was trying to tell them I was alive. I was screaming. 'Can't you see me? Can't you see me breathing? Look at me!"

The girls start to shed their tears and the Earth Generals comfort them on their shoulders as they listen to Serena. Serena continues to say, "But the words didn't come out. I couldn't move."

Rini says, "Serena, we're here. All right, we're all here for you."

Lita says, "And we always have been."

Amara says, "You should've told us."

Michelle says, "You didn't have to keep this a secret."

Hotaru says, "I can't believe someone evil buried you alive."

Trista asks, "Are you sure they thought you were dead?"

Serena says, "They are hysterical. One of them kept saying the same thing, over and over again. 'What have you done? What have you done?'"

Mina asks, "Who was she talking to?"

Amy says, "The person they're still protecting."

Raye says, "That's why the detectives were pointing the finger at me because someone's still covering for somebody."

The Earth Generals ask, "Yeah, but who?"

Raye asks, "Was my cousin, Kagome, telling the truth when she said she pulled you out of there?"

Serena nods as she replies, "She took me to the hospital. I was so scared, so I ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to go."

Serena says, "The Dark Moon Kingdom probably played me like a fool. They got exactly what she wanted."

Mina says, "I don't think we're going to figure this out tonight."

Amy says, "But you shouldn't leave, Serena."

Raye says, "We know everything now."

Lita says, "We can protect you."

Serena says, "We know everything except who –A is."

Amara says, "But if all of us… if we stick together…"

Serena says, "I can't go back until I figure out why someone was willing to do that to me."

Michelle says, "Serena, come on, you can't leave."

Trista asks, "Don't you want to come home?"

Serena says, "It was surprisingly easy for me to stay gone… until you almost got hurt, Mina. I was so scared that you were going to die. It was worth the risk. When I saw you in the hospital, when I saw what –A did to you, I decided to stop running. I tried to keep one step ahead of –A, and I did everything I could to keep you safe."

Serena says, "Luckily, nobody was dead. I was waiting in the back when I saw you guys."

Darien asks, "Were you at The Starlight Tower the night of the fire?"

Serena smiles as she answers, "I helped you, Darien."

Darien smiles as Serena continues to say, "By the time I got there, the rest of you guys were already safe."

Hotaru asks, "Did you see who pulled us out?"

Serena shakes her head as Iris looks at the window and says, "Guys, I think someone's out there. Is that Kagome?"

Suddenly, guns shots fire the window as it shatters into pieces, revealing a black figure with a black ski mask. Serena shouts, "It's –A!"

The girls gasp as Iris shouts, "Serena, run!"

The girls say, "Go!" and "Oh my God!"

Rini says, "Lock the door! Call 911!"

Mina says, "No one has our phones."

Gunshots fire again at the door as everyone screams and Darien says, "Fire escape! Fire escape! Hurry, get out of here."

Raye says, "Oh, my God! He's right behind us!"

Iris says, "Hurry!

Michelle says, "It's locked! There's no way out of here."

Everyone stands on the roof edge as Mina asks, "Do you think we can make it?"

Everyone looks at Mina and says, "NO!"

Suddenly, a door opens and everyone's hearts are racing and heightened with fear. Serena clings onto Darien and the girls as Iris comes up with a plan on her own. –A is about to shoot them, but then suddenly, Iris knocks –A out and grabs the gun but tosses to Malachite, and grabs –A from the back. Jadeite shouts, "Take off the mask!"

Nephrite shouts, "Now!"

Zoisite says, "Take it off!"

Iris takes off the mask for –A, and it reveals to be Diamond of the Dark Moon kingdom.

Diamond says, "Couldn't have picked a better place to end your story."

The girls gasp as Serena and Rini say, "Diamond?"

Serena clings onto Rini and Mini Mini as Darien clings onto Serena. Diamond continues talking, "I thought I locked you all together at The Starlight Tower. But I guess you were late to the party, Serenity. So much for fighting fire with fire."

Malachite shouts, "Put your head down, Diamond."

Mina says, "Get back, Malachite."

Diamond shouts, "Get back."

Serena says, "I never liked you, Diamond."

Diamond chuckles as he says, "Your future self once told me the only way to trust someone was to not ask too many questions. And then, we have to find your present self here to ask questions. Move!"

Serena says, Diamond. Why? What did I do to turn against you?"

Diamond explains, "I got so many answers from all the people you befriends with. They were all jealous of you."

Darien steps forward, but Diamond shouts at him, "Get back!"

Darien steps back and says, "Serena makes us smile, okay, but what makes you better?"

Serena says, "You're sick, Diamond. Like the Negaverse Generals were, we can get you help."

Diamond says, "I'm not like the Earth Generals. This isn't a game."

Amara asks, "So what is it?"

Diamond says, "Justice."

Trista asks, "For who?"

Serena says, "Me? You're in love with the future me."

Diamond admits, "You have no idea who she is."

Rini says, "We never meant to…"

Diamond shouts, "Get back or I'll destroy you off! What did you say once, Serenity? A Queen of the Earth?"

Serena says, "Diamond, I don't love you. You're in love with someone else from the Dark Moon. That's what you are."

Diamond says, "No, but you are the enemy!"

Trista says, "So what? She's the bait while you're the captor."

Diamond says, "The Dark Moon doesn't even know I'm here. And they'll never know. And once I'm done with you, we can finally destroy the world."

Iris surprises Diamond. "Hey, Diamond!"

Diamond turns around and Iris kicks him to the roof edge as Diamond falls off of the roof edge and down to the ground. Everyone gathers around Iris and look at Diamond who is lying dead on the ground. Serena starts to cry on Mina's shoulder as Iris starts to panic as Darien calms her down. He tells her, "Hey. You did what you have to do, okay?"

Rini says, "Darien's right. He would have killed all of us."

Mini Mini says, "Right."

Suddenly, Iris feels relief as she says, "It really is over."

The Earth Generals say, "It's over."

The Sailor Outer Scouts say, "Yeah."

The Sailor Inner Scouts say, "Let's go home."

Serena says as she sobs, "We can't just leave him here like this."


	11. Serena and Darien's Confession

Chapter 10- Serena and Darien's Confessions

The bus drives to Juuban District bus stop as the bus driver releases the passengers to the bus stop. The Earth Generals leave first by order: Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite. Then, the Sailor Scouts leave next by order: Trista, Michelle, Amara, Lita, Raye, Amy, Mina, Hotaru, Rini, and Mini Mini. Finally, Darien gets off the bus, as Serena is about to get off last. Raye asks, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena turns around to get back inside the bus, but Darien stops her and says, "Stop. You don't need to run anymore. –A is gone. Come on."

Serena gets off the bus as the bus driver drives away from them. Lita says, "Look, we talked about this."

Mina says, "You know it's the right decision."

Serena suggests, "Maybe I should go home first. Speak to my family."

Amy reminds her, "Serena, the Dark Moon buried you."

Raye says, "Look, I think it's more important that the police know you're alive before your family does."

Rini says, "Hey, yeah."

Mini Mini copies Rini, saying, "Hey, yeah."

Amara says, "You need to walk in there and tell them everything."

Michelle says, "What Amara is saying is that you need to start with the night you disappeared."

Serena hesitates and says, "I can't do this. I can't."

Trista says, "Yes, you can."

Hotaru says, "Okay, you're not in this alone. –A tortured all of us, and what happened to Diamond…"

Iris interrupts, "Happened because of me. And I can handle that part. I think."

Jadeite says, "Don't worry, Iris. We will all be here for you and Serena."

Nephrite says, "Yeah, and there's a saying that if they take one of us, then they will have to take all of us."

Zoisite says, "Promise us that you two will be there for all of us when we need you."

Malachite says, "Serena should do all the talking, but we will answer questions if being asked."

Darien turns to Serena and says, "Serena, look, you're gonna have to cover the rest.

Iris talks to Serena and asks her, "Serena. Are we in agreement?"

Serena nods at everyone as she leads her friends to the police station. In order, Serena is escorted by Darien who is holding Rini's hand and Serena's hand as Iris is holding Mini Mini's hand and Serena's hand. Next, Malachite escorts Mina and Hotaru. Then, Zoisite escorts Amy and Michelle. Next, Jadeite escorts Raye and Trista. Finally, Nephrite escorts Lita and Amara. As they enter in the police station, Serena looks at the detective who is staring at her and walks to her. Serena asks, "Are you Detective Seiya Kou?"

Seiya answers, "I am."

Serena says, "I think you've been looking for me. I'm…"

Seiya interrupts, "I know who you are. I'm glad you're with you friends. Welcome home. I'm guessing you have a lot to tell me. Maybe we can begin with the night that you disappeared."

Serena says, "I'm ready to tell you guys everything, but I need two conditions in return."

Seiya asks, "What's that?"

Serena says, "I need a bodyguard in case if my stalker comes back for me, and I want every one of my friends with me while I'm being interrogated. If it weren't for my friends, I wouldn't be standing here. They saved my life. "

Seiya nods and says, "Sure, whatever you need."

Meanwhile, in the interrogation room, Seiya brings his brothers into the room, and Seiya shows Serena a picture of when Serena visits the girls at the temple. Seiya asks, "We don't know who took this photo, but it is dated, so I'm assuming this wasn't your first visit home."

Serena looks at Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, and then looks at her friends who are determined to listen to Serena confessing everything. Seiya asks, "You have any memory of this night?"

Serena nods as she says, "It was the night that I visited the girls after they went to a costume karaoke party at Crown Arcade and Café. It was the night that I escaped from him."

Taiki asks, "From your stalker? How?"

Serena says, "I wore a disguise."

Yaten asks, "While you were still being stalked?"

Serena asks, "Yeah, I wore a mask and a different outfit, and I ran straight to the arcade and café, so that he couldn't catch me."

Seiya asks, "But on the night of this photo, you managed to make it back to Juuban District of Tokyo and you found your friends?"

Serena says, "I asked them to keep it quiet until the time was right."

Seiya says, "You thought that they would be more helpful than the police? Your parents?"

Serena says, "I was scared. Okay, I was scared that if I came back home and I was out in the open that he'd find me again."

Taiki asks her friends, "So, how did you protect her?"

Iris answers, "I contacted her, saying that she's in danger and she called me and gave us a place to meet her."

Yaten asks, "Where did you guys meet her?"

As Serena's friends are about to answer, the door opens and Serena turns around and sees her family come in. Serena sighs and says, "Mom, dad!"

Ikuko and Kenji say, "Oh, my God!"

Serena runs to them and says, "Mom, dad!"

Serena hugs her parents as the police detectives finish interrogating Serena and her friends.

Darien walks up to her parents as Kenji sees Darien. He shakes Darien's hand and says, "Thank you for saving my daughter. I don't know how can I ever repay you. Maybe I can let my daughter date you."

Ikuko says, "Dear, when did you support her dating? I though you would always protect her."

Kenji says, "I know, honey. But I realize that Darien fought hard to find our little princess, so this is how I repay him."

Serena tells her parents, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Serena just leaves the police station and runs back home where she feels safe. As she goes into her room, she looks into her closet and sees all the clothes she wear before she disappeared. Then, she goes to her bed to sit down, but Kenji knocks on her door and brings Darien into her room. Serena asks Darien, "Would you stop bothering my dad?"

Kenji explains, "I ask him to come here, Serena."

Serena asks, "Why?"

Kenji answers, "Because I'm allowing you to date. I just wanted to let you know if you're alright."

Serena says, "Well, I 'm better than alright. I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time, sleeping in my own bed."

Kenji says, "I understand. I just I don't think I can ever let you out of my sight again."

Serena asks, "Where's Sammy?"

Kenji says, "He is sleeping over at a friend's house. I can't say how worried, because I am."

Serena says, "I'm sure he's fine."

Kenji says, "I know this is maybe asking for too much, but um… I want you to feel safe that I offered Darien to look over you."

Serena looks at Darien and says, "Well, he must've done some job on you, huh?"

Kenji asks, "What do you mean?"

Serena explains, "I mean I didn't think you were that impressionable, Dad."

Kenji tells her, "He was never trying to impress me, Serena. He was trying to impress you."

Serena argues, "Oh, no. He is just trying to get you to like him."

Kenji tells her, "Oh, well I already like him, and he knows that because I told him so."

Serena says, "Well, I hope you two will be very happy together once you get to know each other."

Darien says, "He knows everything about me."

Serena asks, "How so?"

Kenji answers, "Because I like him."

Kenji puts his hand on Darien's shoulder as he continues to say, "But I love my family more. I want this boy near my family now that I accept his blessing to date my daughter."

Kenji walks to Serena and continues to explain, "I want him near you."

Darien starts talking to Serena, "Serena, I had nothing to do with this."

Kenji says, "Honey, we need to talk about how I met your mother."

Serena says, "No."

Kenji says, "Serena."

Serena says, "No! I am not fourteen years old anymore. You're not going to tell me that 'we're going to talk about it.' And I don't want to talk about it in front of Darien."

Darien walks towards Serena and says, "Serena, I understand."

Serena sighs as Darien continues talking, "I understand about the love between your parents. And I understand why you're afraid of our relationship."

Serena starts talking to him, "There is no relationship between us, Darien. Look, you don't know what you are talking about."

Darien says, "Hey. He told me, okay?"

Serena starts to panic and says, "Oh no. How could you do that?"

Darien asks Serena, "How could you've not told me?"

Serena says, "That my mother was destined to be with my father just like how you were destined to be with me."

Darien says, "Yes. Don't you think I would've understood? Don't you… think that would've brought us closer together?"

Serena explains, "Yes. I don't want to be closer together."

Darien asks, "Why not?"

Kenji interrupts and agrees Darien, "Yeah, why not?"

Serena starts to sob and tells Darien, "Because I don't want to hurt you."

Darien happily scoffs and tells Serena, "Well, what are you talking about? You're already killing me."

Darien asks Serena again, "How are you going to hurt me more if you love me?"

Serena says, "I can't love you."

Darien asks her, "Why not?"

Serena sobs and says, "Because…"

Darien goes closer to her and asks, "Because why?"

Serena looks at him in tears and says, "Because you'll hurt me again."

Serena starts to walk away in tears, but her dad stops her. Kenji says, "No. Do not surrender to this. I did not raise my daughter to surrender."

Serena looks at him in tears as her dad calms her down. He tells her, "You are not your mother. You're you. The difference between your mother and you is that she loves me since college, and you are in middle school."

Serena says, "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

Kenji kisses her hands as he says, "It's okay. I'm okay. But this is about you. I just want you to be happy. And how could you ever be happy if you're afraid to tell the man you love that you love him?"

Serena looks at Darien as she walks up to him and confesses in tears, "I love you, Darien! I love you so much!""

Darien hugs Serena as Serena hugs him back. Serena continues talking, "I just don't want to hurt you anymore."

Darien confesses, "I love you too! I always have!"

Kenji looks at Darien and says, "You take care of my daughter, young man."

Darien says, "Thank you, Mr. Tsukino."

Kenji says, "You can call me Kenji."

Serena hugs her dad and smiles at him. She tells her dad, "Thank you, daddy!"

Kenji kisses her on the forehead as he tells her, "Thank you, sweetheart. You get some rest, okay? You had a long day, and we're just glad to have you back in town, Serena."

Kenji leaves them alone to talk. Darien starts to have a conversation with her. He asks, "You had the same dream as me on the same day that I broke up with you?"

Serena nods and ask, "How could you have not told me?"

Darien says, "I thought I was protecting you, but I was wrong. Please forgive me."

Serena says, "I forgive you."

Darien begs her, but he says, "You what?"

Serena explains, "I forgive you. You didn't really break up with me. The voice in your dream made you. You were scared that you love me, but know that something dangerous will keep us apart. Sound familiar?"

Darien nods as he makes a vow, "I promise I will always protect you at any cost."

Darien leans into her face and kisses her lips. Serena places her left hand onto Darien's right shoulder as her right hand goes to his neck. Darien puts her hand on the back of her head and her waist. As they stop kissing each other to breathe air, they both go into bed as Serena lays her head onto Darien's chest as Darien puts his left arm around her as his other arm on the back of his head. He caresses her hair as she kisses him on the forehead and they both drift into sleep.

Meanwhile, the Earth Generals stay over their girlfriends' houses like Malachite stays with Mina at her house, Zoisite stays with Amy at her loft, Jadeite stays with Raye at her temple, and Nephrite stays with Lita at her apartment. The Sailor Outer Scouts are in their homes because Rini and Mini Mini with them to have a slumber party with Hotaru.

Suddenly, three figures are watching them, revealing them to be the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Star Fighter asks them, "You ready to face the scouts and generals yet?"

Sailor Star Maker replies, "Fighter, none of the scouts and generals don't know who we are."

Sailor Star Healer says, "Let's get out of here and do this another time. Can't you see that they're sleeping?"

Sailor Star Fighter says, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe tomorrow if danger is coming."

Then, they flee into the night and detransform themselves, revealing to be the police detectives of Juuban District: Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Then, they walk away on the streets in the moonlight.


End file.
